Hero's Harem: Hated By Many, Loved By More
by T. Soul - The Harem Master
Summary: Naruto has never had lasting happiness. Anytime something good happens to him it always gets taken away but not anymore. Naruto goes on a journey to be Hokage and jokes and romance are sure to be along the way. NarutoxHarem
1. Heart Break and A Beat Down

**Hero's Harem: Hated By Many, Loved By More**

**Chapter One**

**Heart Break and a Beat Down**

**(~Friday, October 19th~)  
5:17 PM**

Naruto was sitting on a swing in the academy playground; his head was bowed low to the ground.

'_Why did Iruka-Sensei have to fail me? I tried my best and he knows it. No matter what I just can't do Bunshin_.' He thought.

All of the other academy students in Naruto's class passed and became Genin but every year it was the same result. Each year, the examiners required Bunshin and every single time Naruto failed. Even after practicing and using every possible chakra technique to fix his Bunshin but it was to no avail. Naruto ran a hand through his hair out of frustration.

He looked up to see kids being picked up by their parents. Some of them waved goodbye to him and others sneered while most just ignored him. Naruto sighed and started to walk to his shabby, run-down apartment. He was at the gate when he heard a low groan.

_'Now what could that be?'_

Sasuke Uchiha was into a passionate lip lock with his girlfriend and crush Sakura Haruno. His heart ripped in two and moisture filled the corner of his eyes threatening to spill over.

"Sakura-Chan..." Her name was but a whisper from his lips.

"How could you Sakura-Chan? Why?" Naruto asked softly, the tears running down his face. Sakura pushed away from Sasuke and stared at Naruto, fear, guilt, and shame clearly shown in her emerald orbs.

"Naruto-Kun, please! I-It's not w-what it looks l-like! I-I didn't mean to-" She started but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Hn. You'll always be a dead last next to me. Sakura has finally realized her mistake and has chosen me, not you. Surely you didn't think it would last long. Who would seriously choose you, the idiot, dead last, class clown, nobody, and weakling over me, the Uchiha and Rookie of the Year. My clan is the most powerful in Konoha and my brother is the ANBU captain."

"I have girls throwing themselves at my feet and the council and civilians in the palm of my hand, not to mention a family that acknowledges me. You on the other hand, have nothing. No clan, no family, no parents, no money, no brains, no friends, and now no girlfriend. Do you really think Sakura wants an idiot who can't even do a simple Bunshin? She deserves so much better than that and you know it! So why don't you just scram dobe before you embarrass yourself anymore. Once a loser, always a loser."

Naruto swallowed the bile rising in his throat, and thought he felt the physical shredding of his heart. The pained expression and trembling of his fists was enough to bring Sakura to tears, the small streaks running down her face.

Naruto stood there for a while processing what his rival just said. Then he thought about the gift he brought for Sakura and how he was filled with excitement at the idea of passing the academy test and presenting her with the special present. It was their one year anniversary and now the major event of their relationship together was ruined. Unable to take the pangs of heartache anymore, Naruto ran away from the academy, as fast as his feet could carry him. He was too far away to hear the shouts and screams of Sakura, never noticing the collision between Sasuke's palm and her tender cheek.

In his state of self pity and sorrow all he could think about was Sakura and their former relationship. Tears filled his eyes when he remembered how he and Sakura first got together.

_**Flash-Back (One Year Ago):**_

_**(~Thursday, October 19th~) **_

_**2:00 P.M.**_

_Naruto was walking towards the academy playground while the other children ran around with their friends. He sat under a particularly large oak, his head resting against the trunk; closing his eyes and beginning to drift asleep. That notion was dispelled when he heard a loud scream coming from deep in the woods. Jumping up and running towards the source of the scream, he saw a girl with long pink hair and neon green eyes cowering away from five enclosing figures._

_With her knees up to her chest you could tell her entire body was shaking. "HA! LOOK AT YOUR FOREHEAD. IT'S ENORMOUS!" Yelled a pitched male voice._

_"It's a wonder she can even walk straight with that huge thing weighing her down." A young girl said pointing a finger at her forehead and snickering behind her hand. The pink-haired girl started to cry and sob while hugging her knees closer. Naruto clenched his fist in anger and, before he could stop himself, released a barely audible, low growl. HOW DARE THEY BULLY HIS SAKURA-CHAN? WHAT GAVE THEM THE RIGHT TO RIDICULE HER? Naruto personally thought her forehead was very beautiful and it was one of the special things that made her unique. _

_He remembered one time when he told Sakura that her face went tomato red and she boinked him on the head and called him a Baka, saying how he was distracting her from __**Sasuke-Kun**__. Things started to turn violent when a boy walked up and slapped Sakura. Naruto saw red and he marched over and held the boy up, with an impressive amount of strength, in the air and said, "DO NOT EVER TOUCH SAKURA-CHAN AGAIN OR ELSE!" Naruto's grip tightened and he glared at the boy coldly, releasing enough killer intent for him to get the message._

_The group nearly soiled themselves at the KI rolling off of Naruto, even Sakura shaking slightly but not nearly as bad as the others. "A-A-Alright. We won't bother her anymore, I swear. Just p-please p-put me d-d-down." The boy pleaded. Naruto sat him on the ground slowly and when his feet hit the ground, the group ran away as fast as possible making Naruto smirk before turning back to Sakura._

_She looked a little under the weather but otherwise fine. Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head and said, "You okay Sakura-Chan?" This snapped her out of her trance and she started pounding on Naruto though not as aggressively as usual. Once she was done Naruto was covered in bruises not even bothering to fight back. "Ow, Sakura-Chan! What was that for?" He whined. This earned him another boink on the head. "You Baka, __**Sasuke-Kun**__ was going to come and rescue me and you had to ruin it. Why did you have to ruin it Naruto?" She screamed, completely forgetting the fear she felt just moments ago._

_Naruto felt hurt and lowered his head soon lifting it up after a few moments and began grinning at Sakura. Sakura was surprised (as always) he could cheer up so quickly, never quite getting used to his bipolar moments. "Hey Sakura-Chan will you let me take you on a date to make it up to you?" He asked his electric eyes bright and full of hope. Sakura looked at Naruto for a minute and felt somewhat bad. _

_'He's always helping me and I'm always yelling at him or worse, maybe I should go out with him. Naruto has always called me beautiful and he's not bad looking himself. Besides one date won't kill me.' She thought._

_"OK Naruto. I'll go on a date with you but only if you pay and don't take me to that Ramen place you always go to. I want to go to a nice, more formal restaurant." said Sakura. Naruto was in shock his mouth agape and Sakura giggled a bit at his expression._

_'He looks so cute like that.' She thought, feeling her heart flutter slightly. _

_Naruto snapped out of his daze and gave her a heartwarming smile. "OK Sakura-Chan. I'll meet you back at the gate at 6:00." He said happily. The school bell rung and they ran back to the Academy, hurrying to be on time._

_6:00 P.M. came faster than either thought, but Naruto was prepared nonetheless. "Hi. Are you ready to go Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. He had dressed up nicely in a powder blue tuxedo, leaving his dress shirt unbuttoned at the top. The Kyūbi form engraved on his gold and silver dog tag glistened in the moonlight, giving him a much more powerful and mysterious appearance. Sakura was standing and fidgeting a bit, since this is her first date with Naruto._

_She dated other boys because chasing after Sasuke was rather boring and she figured the more dating experience she has the easier it'll be to get Sasuke on a date but something about __**this**__ particular date that made her a little nervous and self conscious. The crème dress accentuated the developing swells of her hips stopping just above her ankles; indicating modesty and flirtatiousness. Her hair bound in a delicate bun held with two white, plastic hair needles. When she recovered her nerves, Sakura said, "Yeah. I'm ready Naruto. Let's go."_

_Naruto smiled brightly holding out his arm to Sakura, who reluctantly took it and they walked down to the Main District of Konoha. Sakura couldn't help to steal glances at the blond beauty that was her date. _

_'Wow Naruto looks really good.'_

_**'CHA! Darn right he does! Who even knew he had muscles? Naruto looks like he might be even hotter than Sasuke-Kun! He has a hotter ass!**__'_

_Sakura blushed at this comment. 'Shut it you. I do not think of Naruto that way. Though I will admit he does have a nice ass!'_

_'__**Yeah, he does. Did you see his lips**__? __**They look so soft and moist and pouty. I could just make out with him all day.'**_

_'OK, OK. Naruto's hot, I know it! Can you drop it please?'_

_**'OK. I'll drop it. For now...'**_

_Inside her mind Sakura was yelling out in frustration while Inner Sakura was on the ground laughing at her alter ego. She was jolted into reality by a small tap on the shoulder, courtesy of Naruto. He'd stopped and was currently waving his hand in front of her face, his brow furrowed with a worried expression currently plastered on to his otherwise happy visage._

_"Sakura-Chan! Sakura-Chan!" He yelled," Sakura-Chan, are you okay? You kind of zoned out on me there for a while." Though he tried to hide it, you could hear the poorly hidden worry in his voice. Sakura was touched that Naruto cared about her so much _

_She smiled and looked into his cerulean orbs. "Yes. I'm fine. I didn't know you cared that much __**Naru**__-__**Kun**__." She teased lightly. Naruto blushed a deep red and he started to open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. Sakura laughed and asked, "Is that the restaurant Naruto-Kun?" She pointed to a large restaurant wedged between two larger buildings. He nodded not trusting his mouth to speak. "Come on let's go!" She said and grabbed Naruto's hand, practically dragging him across the street to the restaurant, causing further blushing and stuttering on Naruto's part and more laughter on Sakura's. Once they were at the restaurant entrance, she gave said place a once over. _

_'WOW! Naruto really went all out on this date.'_

_**'HELL YEAH! I didn't think Naru-Kun could afford a fancy place like this. He's so unpredictable. I think that is sooo hot.'**_

_'Quiet you. Naruto's nice and everything but my heart belongs to Sasuke-Kun. Still Naruto is everything I imagined _Sasuke_ would be and more. If I wasn't so in love with Sasuke-Kun, I would definitely take Naruto as my boyfriend.'_

_**'Yeah but maybe Naruto could give us so much more than Sasuke-Kun. He has always been nice to you even after you kept hitting and ridiculing him.'**_

_'I guess you're right, but why the sudden_ _change of heart?'_

_**'Lately I've been thinking. Why do we chase after Sasuke-Kun? I mean everyone knows he's part of the powerful Uchiha clan and his brother is ANBU captain but why do we like him? For who he is or what he is? **_

_Sakura pondered this thought for a second before she got a confused expression on her face. _

_'You know, I really don't know why I like Sasuke. I think it was just because all the other girls did, so I just went along with it.'_

_**'Maybe this date with Naru-Kun may help us figure some stuff out. Let's just sit back and see how this is going to go.'**_

_'You're right. I'm going to enjoy this date and not worry over Sasuke. I should at least give Naruto the chance he deserves without judging or comparing him.'_

_Sakura snapped out of it and saw Naruto looking at her concernedly. She just smiled and led him through the wooden and crystallized swivel door. Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes widened to inhumane proportions. _

_'WOW! Naruto really went to great lengths for this date!' She thought_

_**(For once Inner Sakura was speechless)**_

_The restaurant was elegant chandeliers hung above every table and booth basking the occupants in a golden light. Booths and chairs were fitted with red leather and dark oak and the walls paneled with dark cherry wood and intricate designs carved neatly into them. Naruto gently took her hand and led her towards the host's podium. Behind the booth was a young black haired girl, who looked to be around 16 years old. After looking up their reservations she led them over to a small booth by the window._

_After introducing herself, giving them menus and asking for their drink requests she left. Sakura looked at the menu and nearly had a seizure. The cheapest thing was a glass of water and even that was 400 Ryō ($4, ridiculous some restaurants actually do charge that much). She glanced at Naruto and he seemed quite unfazed by the prices. Naruto sensed her uneasiness and smiled encouragingly._

_"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, I can afford it. Just get anything you want." He said encouragingly, before putting on a foxy grin. Sakura blushed lightly and looked at the menu as a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. She was fearful of ordering something substantial and running Naruto bankrupt. When the waitress came back with their drinks, Naruto ordered Maki Rolls stuffed with seafood while Sakura ordered Salmon Rolls._

_The waitress nodded, taking a long look at Naruto before leaving him, while he was completely oblivious to the stare but Sakura was not._

_'I don't like the way she was looking at Naruto-Kun. He's my date and the only one who should be looking at him is me.'_

_**'SHANNAROO, that hussy's going to get it if she looks at Naruto-Kun again!'**_

_Naruto, on the other hand, completely focused all of his attention on Sakura. "So Sakura-Chan did you like Iruka-Sensei's lesson on Bunshin?" He asked politely, trying to keep the conversation light and relevant. Sakura groaned and said, "Oh Kami. I don't know why he keeps making us review that. I mean we've did it so much its practically hard-wired itself into our brains. I wonder if..." She took this time to tell Naruto her frustrations and other things, some not even relating to the academy._

_Sakura didn't really understand why she was saying this to Naruto of all people but she felt so comfortable around him. To her surprise Naruto was a really good listener and even offered his opinion on some things but other than that he usually agreed with her. Whether out of honesty or just because he didn't want to upset her since she is his crush Sakura didn't really care, she enjoyed having someone to talk to. By the time their food came, Sakura was very relaxed and leaning against the back of her seat._

_She couldn't seem to help relaxing around Naruto. They ate their food in relative silence, Naruto telling a few jokes and about some of his pranks. When the waitress came back Naruto ordered an entire marble cheesecake, despite Sakura's protest that they wouldn't be able to eat all of it. He told her she would take the rest home with her so she can have some more later if she liked it. Neither had any complaints about the cheesecake and despite the deliciousness of the sweet, there was still a good 3 slices left._

_Growing bold, Naruto reached across the table and onto her collar where a small crumble of the decadent desert had found shelter. Taking the small crumb, he gently brought it up to Sakura's lips his adolescent body shaking with anticipation and anxiety. Sakura blushed at the implication of her actions but proceeded to take the small crumble into her mouth. Her tongue brushed lightly against Naruto's fingers causing both of them to blush heavily._

_Once they were finished Naruto paid for the check, was 7000 Ryō ($70). Though it hardly put a dent in his frog wallet, which surprised Sakura. Once outside Naruto moved closer to Sakura and asked, "Sakura-Chan where do you live?" Sakura who was quite flustered by the close proximity between her and Naruto, blushing red and said, "Huh? Oh, sorry it's just over there; we don't have too far to go." _

_She led them towards the Clan District of Konoha, where after about ten minutes they stopped at a large house stone house with a white circle painted above the awning. Once at the door, Sakura turned around to face Naruto. "I had a great time Naruto. It was the best date I've ever been on. Thank you so much for showing me such a wonderful time." He scratched the back of his head and blushed._

_"You're welcome Sakura-Chan. I'm just glad you gave me a chan-mmph." Naruto was cut off by a passionate and smoldering kiss from Sakura. Sakura had no idea why she kissed him nor did she care, all she was thinking about was that Naruto was a really wonderful guy that treated her respectfully and is everything she wanted in a boyfriend. His selflessness, courage, persistence, tendency to see the beauty in people, and the way he carried himself was what really attracted her to him._

_Not to mention his handsome good looks and boyish charm. During the initiation of this embrace, the container that was in her hand dropped to the ground without either noticing and remained completely intact._

_'Oh Kami his mouth is amazing! Why oh why did I wait this long?' She asked herself, wrapping her arms gently around his neck while his hand went to her lower backside._

_Feeling bold and daring, Naruto grabbed her rear and squeezed it firmly before releasing quickly all the while tenderly kissing Sakura's slightly bruised lips._

_Sakura was surprised when Naruto grabbed her butt but even more shocked when he became less aggressive and more gentle with equal or more passion than she. Not to say she didn't like it, her appreciation was voiced through a low moan. Before things went to farther Naruto pulled away slowly and Sakura was everything besides happy when she felt Naruto pull away, but she understood why he did. If they didn't stop they'd probably end up moving too fast before they were ready._

_That didn't mean she wasn't going to put up a fight. "Naruto-Kun. Why'd you stop?" She pouted. Naruto smiled gently running a hand through her hair and giving her a quick peck, resting his forehead against hers. "We should take this slow; you're far too beautiful and good for me that I don't want us to rush anything because I want to savor our moment together. Even if I never get to do this again and this is a onetime deal." Said Naruto softly._

_Sakura blushed and placed her hand on his warm cheek gently caressing his whiskers while he rubbed his face against her hand. "Naruto-Kun I don't want this to just be a onetime thing. I think I want to give this relationship a chance. What do you say, will you be my boyfriend?" She wished she could frame the smile on Naruto's face so his dimpled smile would be the first and last thing she saw morning and night. Naruto kissed her forehead and her lips before lifting her up and spinning her around, their laughter echoing through the empty yard._

_Pulling away he hugged her tightly, whispering, "Of course, I thought you would never ask. Good night my Sakura-Chan." He broke away from the hug, handed her the container holding the dessert, laughing silently at the fact they didn't notice it fell from her hands. He walked, or more like skipped, away towards his apartment whistling happily. Sakura stood motionless, still on cloud nine before coming back to reality and walking into her house. _

_Sneaking into the kitchen she put her food on the bottom drawer to hide it from her brother and 3 sisters. Her parents were sitting in the living room immersed with the television. Quietly she sneaked up the stairs and softly closed the door to her room before plopping herself on to her bed and her eyes beginning to grow heavy and a yawn escaping her mouth. _

_Her last thought was before sleeping was, 'I'm going to get Naruto back for that kiss'_

_**'Shannaroo! We'll show Naruto-Kun who wears the panties in this relationship. Albeit who doesn't wear them actually.' added Inner Sakura**_

_Sakura fell asleep that night with a smile on her face._

_**Flash-Back**_** End**

**(~Three Days Later~)**

**5:17 P.M.**

Naruto was walking towards Sakura's house, though it pained him to go there. He walked up to the door and set the present on the doorstep. When he was just about to turn around the corner a crowd of people appeared out of nowhere. There were villagers and Shinobi in the crowd. He noticed they were all carrying weapons, from torches to deadly Katanas. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked politely, while already knowing why they were here. This kind of thing, unfortunately, happened every year around the same time: his birthday.

That was, apparently, the wrong question to ask because suddenly the mob attacked him and Naruto ran away faster than a demon fleeing from a Shaman. He ran for as long as his legs would take him, curving in and out of alleys before hitting a dead end, the mob close on his tail. His breath ragged Naruto, turned left still running from the ever approaching mob. He turned down an alley only to find yet another dead end hearing the clatter of the villagers stop behind him.

Naruto slowly turned around before and backing into the alley wall looking for a staircase or dumpster to find a way out. The mob was faster than he originally thought and before he had time to come up with a plan the mob began to beat him with clubs, pipes, torches, and any weapon imaginable. They parted to leave a bloodied, bruised, and indistinguishable Naruto for all to see.

A person from the mob shouted, "He is immobilized. Let's kill the demon brat once and for all!" A roar of approval came from the mob and another person from the front walked up to Naruto.

He was a Konoha ninja from the headband tied around his head and an tattoo on his left shoulder. The man held a long, elegant sword with a white fang-shaped handle with '_WHITE FANG OF KONOHA_' inscribed on the blade. He raised the sword and pointed it at Naruto's neck. Electricity started to crackle and form at the handle then slowly spread down the blade. "I will kill this demon now. For our lost loved ones! For our children! For the Yondaime!" He bellowed, before raising the weapon and bringing it down.

CRACK!

The man let out a horrific scream and looked up to see an attractive woman with purple hair and a trench coat with his sword clenched between her fist. She twisted his arm suddenly and sharply making the man drop the sword in pain. While he had a tight grip on the sword the suddenness and raw power of the woman's attack caught him off guard. Dislocating his shoulder and turning his wrist at an awkward angle causing immense pain on his part, the man let out an even more horrific shriek.

He looked at his sword, as it lay broken by Naruto's feet though all thoughts disappeared from his head when the woman kicked him between his legs and sent a chakra enhanced punch to his head. Causing the man to fly out of the alley into the wall of a building across the street. He was knocked out with blood dripping from his right temple and a large bruise forming above his eyebrow.

The woman made a seal and snakes started to come out of her sleeves and slither towards the villagers. They wrapped themselves tightly around the mob and their fangs rested against the jugular vein of the victims. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING? HE'S JUST A KID!" The lady screamed. Apparently some villager had a death wish and said," Shut up snake bitch! Why would we listen to a whore like you? You and the demon are what corrupt this village. Both of you should go to hell and I'll make sure you do." The villager broke away from the snake's grip and ran up trying to stab the woman.

"Wrong answer, asshole." She said quietly, before another snake released its victim and sunk it's fangs into the attacking villager's neck. The man let out a blood curdling scream sinking down to his knees. Suddenly there was a light breeze and five figures appeared. Four were dressed in black ANBU outfits and the last one was wearing the red/white robes of the Hokage and a sun hat with the Kanji for 'fire shadow'.

He looked at Naruto, the mob, the woman, the man, the woman again, and the ANBU squad. "ANBU arrest these people and take Kakashi to my office. I'll deal with him personally and make sure he's restrained. Anti-Chakra ropes, braces, restrictions. No one goes in and no one comes out. Anko pick up Naruto and follow me to the hospital."


	2. Damaged

**Hero's Harem: Hated By Many, Loved By More**

**Chapter Two**

**Damaged**

**(~Friday, October 21st~)**

**7:37 P.M.**

Anko and the Hokage were standing outside the surgery room. When they brought in a near dead Naruto the hospital staff started to rejoice. That celebration was cut short by the Hokage's order for them to get started on healing Naruto. The doctor started to protest obviously forgetting he was talking to **THE** Hokage. He started stuttering, however, when he felt a large amount of killing intent, courtesy of none other than Anko. Needless to say, the staff carried the injured Naruto into the surgery room so fast they left an after image in their wake.

Anko and the Sandaime were standing outside, looking through the surgery room's glass window as the doctor worked on Naruto. Part was to see the full extent of Naruto's condition; the second was mostly to make sure the staff didn't try to kill Naruto while they weren't looking. Naruto was spread out and strapped onto a white table, IV wires sticking into his arms and other parts of his body.

The surgery staff was wearing the standard regulation surgery attire but Anko began to get squeamish when she saw dark stains of blood on the scrubs. They started to form a circle around Naruto blocking Anko and the Sandaime's view of his body. Not that Anko really wanted to see them cutting open a kid's body. Turning her back to the window, Anko sighed heavily and leaned against it. "Anko you shouldn't let the villagers words get to you. You are one of the most powerful Shinobi in the village and I would trust you with my life and the village's as well. You're nothing like your master; it'll just take time for the villagers to finally realize that." The old man said sagely.

Turning her head Anko smiled half-heartily at the Sandaime. "I appreciate your kind words Hokage-Sama, but sometimes I can't help but think the villagers are right. What if I am like him but don't know it myself yet? What if one day the cursed seal overpowers me and takes over my mind, my will?" Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried desperately to hold them back.

The Sandaime wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a grandfatherly way and pulled her close; like a grandfather would to a grandchild who saw a monster under their bed. That did it, the dams broke and the salty water came pouring down her down her face. Anko let her emotions take control, completely soaking her grandfather's shoulder in tears.

The Sandaime didn't even flinch. Instead he patted her back lightly, knowing all the pain she has went through without anyone to help her. He just held her closely and let her soak his robe, not that he minded. The damn things were always itchy anyway. Time passed by too fast for Anko, one minute ago she was crying on her Jiji's arm and the next a doctor and doctor in blood splattered gowns came out to see this rare scene while telling them that Naruto was completely healed. However, they would have to wait an hour or so while they cleaned him up. Anko broke away from her 'grandfather's arm with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Hokage-Sama." whispered Anko.

**(The Next Day)**

The Sandaime smiled and the two powerful Shinobi made small talk before they could go see Naruto. They walked on the third floor and stood in front of the first door down the hall. A sign above the door read:

_'Room 37-B, Recovery Wing, Patient: Uzumaki Naruto, Stable condition, Notes: Examination and Analysis required hourly.' _The Hokage walked in to see the room completely empty except for note placed on top of a freshly remade bed. Anko's ANBU training kicked in and she was on alert instantly checking the entire room for possible DNA to show forced entry and searching for any distinct chakra signatures. The Sandaime sat on the edge of the bed and read the note:

_Dear Jiji,_

_You're probably concerned about why I left without telling or indicating you. The reason for that is because before any Shinobi (academy students included) can leave Konoha for anything they must be approved by the Hokage_ _**and**__ council. I know I would've got your vote if I stayed but we both know the council hates me. If I were to even leave Konoha for a few hours they would declare me as a missing ninja and when I walk back into the village would have me executed on the spot._

_Besides if they knew where I was going they would've threw a bitch fit. I can't even tell you Jiji because I'm afraid you'll hate me too but I can tell you what I'm doing. For a couple years I'm going to be on a training trip with a special someone. You already know her but haven't seen her in this form and let me tell you she is HOT. She's even more a vixen in bed than she is on the battlefield and that's saying something._

_Well that's all I have to say for now I'll send you letters every month under a different name but right now I've got to go because Kyū-Hime wants to jump me. So I'll end this saying, thanks for all you've done Jiji and keep my seat warm because when I come back I'm going to want my __**Hokage**__ throne. Believe It!_

The Sandaime chuckled at the end of the note. Anko looked up from checking the dresser for evidence to see what he found so amusing. The Hokage said nothing as he told Anko that Naruto has decided to go on a little trip. She raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything of it as she followed the Hokage to his office.

While walking, all the Hokage could think was, _'Hopefully by the time you come back, Naruto you will finally be recognized as the greatest Kage in all the Shinobi nations.' _Walking on, the Hokage ignored Anko's furtive glances and planned to tell her the details in a more secure place.

_**Flash-Back Begin:**_

**(Yesterday)**

**5:23 P.M.**

_Naruto awoke in a dark, damp sewer in only his hospital gown and sandals. Lifting the gown up Naruto began to check for injuries only to find there were none._

_'__**Must've been Kyūbi.**__' He thought to himself. Naruto had found out about the Kyūbi when he was nine, after one of the villagers attacking him let slip that the Yondaime should have killed the bastard fox before he died. It didn't take long for Naruto piece things together. He began to stand up off of the damp and dirty sewer floor and walk towards the end of the pipe where a faint red glow was coming from._

**Warning:**_** Lemon Scene**_

_At the end of the tunnel was a huge cage with a seal with the kanji for 'Demon' written on it. He heard light sobs coming from the cage as he walked nearer the seal started to glow red. Naruto ignored it before slipping through the bars of the cage. As he walked deeper into the cage the sobs became louder and echoed off the wall. Naruto soon found the source of the sobs in a corner of the cage, stopping dead in his tracks. "Ky-Ky-Kyūbi!" He asked nervously. In the corner was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had red hair that flowed down to her middle back, red and full luscious lips just made for tasting and the hugest bust ever known to man (or woman). To top it off, she wasn't wearing anything; at all. Naruto felt the gown tightening around his waist. The woman looked up and he saw she had deep crimson eyes filled with tears. _

_When she saw it was him she burst into tears, her wails louder than ever echoing through the cage. "Why, Why must Kami torture me? Is she still mad I stole her pretty pink lipstick in high school? Why does she do this to me?" Naruto sweat dropped thinking this women was a little off her rocker, but what she said next made his heart soar and made him feel guilty at the same time. "So to get back at me she creates some sort of illusion to make the love of my life appear in this stupid cage and try to comfort me. Even though we both know he hates me and will never even so much as look in my direction, thanks to the villagers of that damned city. Now he hates me too and will never be my boyfriend and eventual husband, and it's my entire fault. I love him so much I'd give my life for him without a second thought. I'll always make sure he's healthy and happy. I'd give and do anything to keep my lover happy and satisfied. But every time I tr-try to talk t-t-to hi-him and apo-apologize he always ignores m-me. Naru-Kun." She said his name with a wisp of longing. Naruto felt horrible and disgusted at himself. _

_'What a fucking Baka I am! Why didn't I even try to listen, I've been acting like such like a huge prick and took on the villager's hate of Kyūbi! I've been so deep in myself pity I didn't even think that I might not be the only one suffering. But I can't help but like her too even though I just met her. She could have let me die at any time and end both our miserable lives but she didn't. Man my life is so fucked up!' Naruto thought. _

_He bent down on both knees and pulled Kyūbi to him, loosening his gown and pulling it around her as well. She was lying directly on his warm and defined chest as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. While Kyūbi prayed to Kami for him to be real. She knew it was real when Naruto began to kiss down her neck and shoulders, moaning as her lover began nibbling the soft skin. As hard as it was Kyūbi tried to break away from his love nips but was restrained when Naruto's grip tightened. He pulled away for a second and stared into her hopeful and confused eyes defining her pleasure flushed face._

_Naruto saw her mouth open to say something but quickly stopped her by covering her lips with his own. She moaned even louder when he used his tongue before grabbing the back of his head and running her hand through his thick blond spikes. Naruto pulled away slowly before staring into her lust filled eyes. Moving a strand of hair out of her face he kissed her nose then turned her around so she was facing him while sitting in his lap. He threw the hospital gown on the floor of the cage making a bed of sorts before placing Kyūbi on it. She didn't make any move to fight back or stop him. He hovered above her supporting himself on his hands and knees. She ran her hand across his pecs before running them down his cut six pack. _

_'He has a six pack?' was her thought before her eyes traveled farther south. Kyūbi's eyes expanded to comical proportions when she saw his pride and glory, 'Little Naruto'. It was barely hard yet but it was already big. Naruto followed her bewildered gaze and smirked widely. 'I knew I was bigger than normal men, if the look on Kyū-Hime's face is any way to judge.'_ _He snapped Kyūbi out of her daze by rubbing a hand along her thigh before moving slowly upwards towards her breast. He took the stiff peak in his mouth and began to nibble it lightly. She began to squirm and moan underneath him practically causing them both to go temporarily deaf when he began suck the pink nub._

_Her hands began to travel up his back, leaving a trail of bleeding marks along his back. This caused Naruto to growl and become even more aggressive as he began to service the other breast furiously and mercilessly. Kyūbi was practically clawing his back from the overabundance of pleasure until she felt a somewhat familiar yet foreign tightening around her stomach area. Arching her back high in the air her voice froze up as an unstoppable wave of pleasure shed over her body sending her climaxing the hardest ever in the centuries of her life. Throughout the whole ordeal, Naruto was steadily growing more feral and impatient as the woman underneath him began panting heavily._

_He was unable to take it anymore and skipped right past the foreplay and, rather clumsily, pushed his tip near Kyūbi's entrance before shoving stuffing his length of pulsing, hard flesh in her opening in one powerful shove. Both moaned at the unexpected tightness of Kyūbi's inner organ. He pulled out slowly, growling when the cold air surrounded his tool instead of Kyūbi's moist, hot cavern. He pushed into her hard, repeatedly, developing a slow, but steady rhythm. His thrusts were quickened and boosted by Kyūbi clawing his back out. Kyūbi's eyes had long ago rolled to the back of her head as she began saying words in an unknown language. _

_"For the love of Kami, Naruto. Please go faster." She moaned._

_Not one to disappoint, Naruto's thrust began to dramatically gain speed and power, as he was spurred on by Kyūbi. The sound of his balls smacking against her ass echoed throughout the, anything but silent cage, somehow over the animalistic sounds coming from both participants. They kept at it for a few minutes until Kyūbi decided she wanted a change of pace and flipped them over so she was on top. In this position, Naruto penetrated deeper than ever, causing both to let out throaty, guttural moans as she slowly began to move her hips. As she began to pick up the pace, Naruto placed his left hand on her thigh and his right on her firm rear. She was bouncing on top of Naruto with reckless abandon screaming out his name over and over until that was all she could think of._

_It was many hours later when Naruto began to reach his climax as Kyūbi reached her final orgasm. Her cunt squeezed tightly around him milking him of reproductive fluids. She screamed as another earth shattering orgasm hit her moaning his name for all to hear, even though they were only in his mind scape. Little Naruto was covered in both of their fluids as he began to soften. Naruto was panting heavily as if he joined in one of Gai's warm up routines. He looked down to see Kyūbi fast asleep on his chest, a smile spreading on her face. Laughing lightly, he produced a sheet seemingly out of nowhere; covering both of them with it as, he too, fell asleep with a smile on his face._

_**Lemon Scene **_**End**


	3. KyūChan's Past

**Hero's Harem: Hated By Many, Loved By More**

**Chapter Three**

**Kyū-Chan's Past**

**(~Saturday, October 24th~)**

**4:15 P.M.**

Naruto was walking down a trail, after Kyūbi performed some complex hand seals and summoning them into the demon world. However, he began noting Kyūbi's furtive, anxious side glances at him. She'd been doing it ever since he agreed to go on a training trip with her. It seemed as though she was acting anxious.

_**Flash-Back Begin:**_

_**(~Hours Ago~)**_

_**6:14 A.M.**_

_Our favorite blond haired 'ninja' _(Technically, he didn't pass the academy test) _was awoken by a shifting of pressure on his chest. He looked up to find his beautiful companion/inhabitant waking up letting out a long, relaxed_ _purr. He smirked at that as he saw the 'Legendary Kyūbi' purr. _

_"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?" He whispered, one hand playing with her thick, red curls while the other rubbed her silk, soft back occasionally wandering lower. Kyūbi moaned quietly before looking at his face and giving him an extremely_ _passionate kiss. _

_After breaking away from the ever sensual kiss, Naruto smiled widely and said. "I'll take that as a yes." He began to sit up causing Kyūbi to lose her favorite pillow. Once he stood up Naruto noticed he was missing one vital thing, clothes. Turning back around, he saw Kyūbi looking at him with a longing gaze in her eyes. _

_Thinking it to be wise to hurry and find some clothes, he looked around the cage for something to cover his body, if only temporarily._

_'Damn, I wish had something to wear and somewhere change. I don't want to wear that damp robe all day!' He thought. A sudden idea came to his head and he faced Kyūbi._

_"Kyū-Chan do you think you could, you know, get us out of my mind scape?" She nodded quickly and a curtain of red chakra covered them before forming into a large sphere slowly compressing, before vanishing out of the cage, taking Naruto and Kyūbi with it. They appeared outside Naruto's mind scape and into the hospital room. He glanced at the clock on the wall._

'_6 A.M… I guess time doesn't move out here when I'm in my Mind Scape.'_

_He looked around for his clothes while Kyūbi perched herself on the bed, her eyes watching Naruto's form as he frantically searched the room. After about five minutes Naruto was frustrated when he looked everywhere in the room for his orange jumpsuit but couldn't find it anywhere._

'_Jiji-Sama probably had them burn it. He's been begging me to get rid of it.' Thought Naruto. Looking in the cabinet under the bathroom sink he found a white, fluffy robe. Knowing it was probably the best he could get right now he put the fluffy, white garment on._

_Sighing heavily, he plopped himself on the edge of the bed running his hands through his hair. He heard the bed creak slightly and felt Kyūbi press her chest against his back. "You know Naruto-Kun you could just go walking around with nothing on, I wouldn't mind. I'd even do it too if you did." Said Kyūbi._

_Naruto chuckled lightly, as he grabbed Kyūbi's hands and kissed it before placing them on his thighs with his palms covering her hands to make sure they didn't move anywhere. _

"_As tempting as that is, I believe it would be best if I wore clothes. Unless of course you wish to share with the other women who will undoubtedly stare at my hot body." He said quietly. This made Kyūbi dispel that idea as she got up from the bed and walked towards the window. Kyūbi looked at Naruto with an expression of glee and smugness."Naruto-Kun would you mind going on a training trip for a couple of years? I think I may know some people in my world that might be willing to train you in the Kitsune Shinobi Arts."_

_Naruto looked at her, shock written all over his face. "D-Do you mean it Kyū-Chan?" he asked still unable to believe his ears. Kyūbi smiled widely before nodding. Naruto's face furrowed in deep thought before he spoke. "OK, Kyū-Chan. If that's what you think I should do I'll do it." He finished._

_Kyūbi smiled widely before nodding and blowing him a kiss before saying, "I need to step out for a minute. I'll be right back." With that Kyūbi disappeared in a flash of red chakra. _

_**(30 Minutes Later)**_

_Naruto was lying on his stomach slowly drifting to sleep as he waited for Kyūbi to come back. A resounding crack echoed through the room, causing his ninja training to kick in, and him to jump up and land on the floor in a slightly crouched position. _

_Kyūbi was graced with this site when she turned around. She licked her lips when he relaxed from his position after discovering it was she who made the noise. _

_She scoped his body up and down with a sensual leer, as moisture began to pool between her legs, while dirty thoughts of her and Naruto on the hospital bed flashed through her mind. The shopping bags that were in her hands, dropped on the ground as she jumped Naruto kissing him roughly while guiding him towards the bed._

_Quickly ripping off her clothes while tearing the robe of Naruto effortlessly, shredding it into 2 pieces cleanly. Throwing him none too softly on the bed, Kyūbi sat on his lap. She didn't waste any time as she guided him to her center and began to ride Naruto like a wild woman. _

_Her hands were everywhere as she bounced on top of him. Rubbing along his chest to the side of his neck, Kyūbi found herself unable stop touching him. Apparently it was the same case with Naruto as he found both of his hands massaging her breast as he began to thrust up to meet Kyūbi's bounces. _

_Soon he found one of his hands drifting down towards her butt before firmly planting itself there. He used it to move and rotate Kyūbi's hips as she rode him. Her moans became louder than ever as she screamed his name over and over until her throat was sore. After a while their breathing became heavily labored as they approached simultaneous climaxes. _

_She screamed his name as an earth-shaking orgasm washed over her. Naruto groaned when he felt his cock being squeezed by her tight pussy. He couldn't stop himself from releasing inside her. Her pleasure was increased tenfold when she felt him unload his seed inside her. _

_Exhausted, Kyūbi collapsed on her boyfriend's chest as she felt him rub his hands up and down her back. When her breathing returned to normal she lifted her head to look at Naruto. She grinned a devilish and deviant grin before caressing his cheek. Suddenly he felt a sharp pang from his right cheek and looked up just in time to see Kyūbi pulling her hand back before bringing it quickly across his face._

_"OUCH!" He yelled, snapping out of his dream._

_"Naruto! Naruto-Kun, please wake up!" said Kyūbi as she pulled back her hand to give him an even harder strike on the face. Fortunately, Naruto opened his eyes just in time see her hand coming towards his face. With a nearly unthinkable amount of speed he reached up and caught her hand in mid-strike. "Please Kyū-Chan don't hit me again. I'm up." Naruto pleaded._

_"Sorry, Naruto-Kun." Kyūbi said blushing slightly before looking down. When she did look down a huge grin spread across her face like a wildfire. "My, My, Naruto-Kun you most certainly are up. Having naughty dreams were we? It's a no wonder I couldn't wake you up, with all the blood from your head going down to this monster." She said sensually, indicating the large bulge underneath his robe._

_Naruto felt his face heat up as he desperately tried to hide 'Little Naruto'. He placed a pillow over to help reduce its visibility but its form was still rather easy to see. "S-So where have you been Kyū-Kyū-Chan?" Naruto started desperate to get the focus off of his problem. He saw her smirk when he began to sway slightly. Apparently a lot of the blood from his head was heading south. Naruto steadied himself as the blood began coming back to his brain. When his brain received a significant amount of blood, Naruto steadied himself once more and glanced at Kyūbi._

_His eyes were half opened as he looked back at her. Kyūbi reached over the side of the bed to pull up one of the shopping bags she dropped. Placing it on the end of the bed she rested her head on Naruto's chest. "I went shopping for clothes and bought you a new outfit. Want to see?" She asked, before handing him a rather large and heavy bag. "Uh, Kyū-Chan how did you get this stuff?" he asked tentatively. _

_She smirked a little and said, "Don't worry about it Naruto-Kun. I didn't take anything they'd miss." _

_"You didn't steal this stuff, did you Kyū-Chan?" He asked. Her smirk got wider before she put on a sickly innocent face. _

_"Well, technically it wasn't stealing. When the store owners saw me in this outfit they gave me this and the other outfits for free." She said innocently. Naruto sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. _

_"Kyū-Chan, I don't like the idea of you using your body to get free stuff from guys with only one thing on their mind. And besides you're mine and I don't want to have to kill every man I see because they undoubtedly will be looking at you. Giving them a free view is not exactly_ _going to help me keep them away." He lectured._

_Kyūbi, whose face fell as Naruto sounded unhappy with her, shot up again before she jumped on his lap and kissed him passionately. She pulled away, both slightly out of breath before she sat up on his lap. "Don't worry Naruto-Kun I didn't seduce any men with this body, you're the only man I want to see this. The store owners were women. I stopped by the hot springs before I came here. Those owners were really nice." She said happily. _

_Naruto was shocked. Only then did he look at what Kyūbi was wearing. She was wearing a red too tight shirt with an opening at front showing a large amount of cleavage, and if you were close enough you could see the bra very low under the rise of her breast. She was wearing a rather short denim blue skirt and some kinky red stilettos. _

_He felt 'Little Naruto' coming for a return visit so he closed and thought of something bad. 'Sasuke in a bath robe, Sasuke in a bath robe, Sasuke in a bath robe.' Naruto thought the effect was immediate as 'Little Naruto' instantly went flaccid. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'Whew that was close.' He thought. After examining_ _him for a moment, Kyūbi moved off of Naruto to let him try on the clothes._

_Keeping his eyes away from Kyūbi, he took the bag with his new outfit in it and walked towards the conjoined bathroom to wash up and change. Meanwhile Kyūbi sat patiently on the bed with her legs crossed as she waited for her boyfriend to come out of the bathroom. About twenty minutes later Naruto walked out clad in his new outfit. _

_His outfit consisted of a black tank shirt with an orange spiral on the front, a red cargo jacket and also a spiral on the back of it, a pair of matching cargo pants with weapon holsters, and a pair of black combat boots. The tank top was close fitting as it showed his developing muscles, the spiral centered in the middle of his chest._

_The jacket gave his muscles more depth or so it seemed. The pants held snugly around his waist hugging every inch of his lower body while maintaining a baggy look. The boots completed renegade, roguish look. Kyūbi was hard pressed to resist jumping him as she looked over him with a lusty leer. Every time her eyes went lower, she began unconsciously licking her lips. Naruto who started to notice her not-so-innocent gaze, quickly sat on the bed next_ _to her, before pulling her onto his lap. She responded quickly by grinding her butt into his groin. Naruto tried poorly to stop the groan that was building in his chest from becoming audible. After the dream he just had, his lower body was very sensitive, to put it lightly._

_"Not now Kyū-Chan, I have to write a letter to Ero-Jiji before we leave so he won't think I ran away. I'm sure that if I leave without notification or without a trace the council will probably declare me a missing Nin." He said, sighing heavily as he took a piece of paper from the bedside table and began to write. Kyūbi sat in a plush chair and watched the look of concentration on Naruto's face as he continued to write on the piece of paper. She soon found her thoughts wondering elsewhere as she remembered her reaction to Naruto's new clothes._

_The memory sent a wave of subtle pleasure through her veins as the place between her legs began to heat up slightly. Whether she knew it or not, Kyūbi was releasing an aura of sexual tension that was felt by all in the room. Naruto glanced up subtly at her and noticed the leer directed towards him on her face, even though her eyes seemed distant. When she saw him looking at her she smirked before grabbing her breast and shaking them gently. "Like what you see Naruto-Kun?" She asked, in a sultry tone before biting her lip seductively._(Well, she is 10,000 years old and hasn't really got any in 14 years) _Naruto gulped audibly at the scene in front of him before nodding slightly and returning back to his letter. After a few minutes Naruto looked over the letter and deciding it was good enough he placed it on to the table. Folding the letter in half short ways, he placed it neatly on the bed before turning to Kyūbi._

_"I'm ready Kyū-Chan lets go." Naruto said excitedly. Kyūbi smiled before snapping her fingers and the room was briefly cast in a red glow. "What was that? Naruto asked. She replied, "It's a Jutsu used to get rid of all DNA and physical evidence that they were in the room." He shrugged and stood next to Kyūbi. She placed her hand around Naruto's waist before both disappeared in a ball of chakra and vanished from the hospital. They were transported to the Gates of Konoha where Naruto looked back for the last time in a while, thinking,_

_'Goodbye Konoha, I hope you'll be ready for me.'_

_Both set off towards the hidden Demon Country where Naruto would finally see the mythical city._

_**Flash-Back End**_

**(Present Time)**

Suddenly Kyūbi went stiff, a look of concentration, horror, and ferociousness, etched on her face. The slight ruffling of a leaf put her in protect mode and she did just that by protecting the things closest to her. It is why she tackled Naruto into a clump of bushes before covering him with her body as if to shield him from an oncoming attack.

"Kyū-Chan, what's wrong?" He said, his voice was muffled due to Kyūbi's hand covering his mouth. Her face was overcome with fear and concealed sorrow.

"Oh no, they're here!" She whispered.

"Kyūbi-Hime, please come out we just want to talk." Said a deep voice that could only belong to a male authority.

Releasing a shaky sigh of defeat, Kyūbi, slowly removed herself from Naruto, giving him a pleading and sad look before brushing herself off and walking out cautiously into the open. Naruto, lay still on the ground, unable to move due to the shock of being tackled by his girlfriend and the mysterious appearance of these strange men.

He also felt a wave of anger as when he heard the man call her princess. Who was this idiot that dare talk to his woman so fondly. Naruto stopped his inner musings as the man spoke again. He heard the sound of leaves crunching and footsteps walking towards Kyūbi. He heard the man release a strangled sigh before speaking.

"Kyūbi-Hime, where have you been all this time? Why did you leave us?" He asked, taking another step towards her. While he was talking Naruto silently got up from the ground and found a section of the bushes that provided a perfect view of what was happening on the road, without alerting the men to his presence.

He also reduced his chakra presence by releasing a tiny amount. Kyūbi looked straight into the man's face with a withering glare and her mouth curled in a snarl.

"Look, I don't have time to waste by answering your meaningless questions, so if you're going to take me back to that horrid place then just take me, otherwise let me be on my way." She said, her face set in a determined expression. Naruto saw the man clench his teeth, while he curled his arms into tight fists at his sides.

"But Kyūbi-Hime what about your family? Your mother misses you dearly." He said in a strained voice. Kyūbi scoffed, before walking closer to him and glared intensely in his eyes. If she had laser vision it would've burned two identical holes in the back of his head.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one exiled with a bounty on my head by my mother. She and that arrogant man I've had the displeasure of calling my father ." Kyūbi stated stiffly. The man choked out through his teeth, "Why you ungrateful bitch!" He raised his hand to strike her on the cheek but froze suddenly as a cool breeze, blew past them. The soldiers behind him stiffened as well, a scowl coming upon their faces.

The leader let out a low growl baring his teeth as a familiar, yet faint scent revealed itself to his highly sensitive sense of smell. He knew his men could smell it too because he could hear the growls building in their throats.

Stepping away from Kyūbi, he turned to face his men before giving them a curt nod. They bowed quickly before dispersing and searching the surrounding area. Naruto who had shifted into an intercepting position when he saw the man raise his hand to strike Kyūbi, froze as the breeze blew by and began mentally cursing for not covering up his scent, because he was sure by now that their sensitive noses could pick up his smell in the breeze.

Before either could do more on the matter, a soldier shouted out, "Master Simato, I've found the source of the scent. He's a mortal." Naruto turned around to find himself surrounded by six soldiers, all of whom were glaring at him menacingly. Simato smiled sinisterly before replying, "Bring the mortal here and place him before me." They roughly pulled Naruto up by his collar and dragged him in front Simato before throwing him on the ground.

Simato pulled out a long and sharp sword from his hilt before grabbing Naruto by the back of his head and pressing the blade into his neck. "So you brat, you'd thought you'd just eavesdrop into an adult's conversation without me noticing. Foolish mortals, you think you're all so invincible and your Shinobi are the best. Well let me tell you this boy, your greatest Shinobi is pathetic compared to our lowest ranking ninja. But now is not the time for comparison, it's the time punishment. Are you aware you just violated several major laws in the demon code; eavesdropping on a conversation between high ranking officials and seeking out OniToshi (Demon City) while still having your mortality intact, are laws punishable by death. Any last words, mortal?" He finished, pressing the blade a bit tighter to Naruto's neck, cutting him slightly.

Kyūbi's eyes widened as her fists clenched at her side. "Stop, he is my mate. Please do not harm him." She pleaded. It was Simato's turn to be surprised as his eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. The sword around Naruto's neck seemed to be held a bit tighter. Behind him the soldiers were all wearing similar looks of shock and disgust.

"This, this mortal is your mate?" He asked revoltingly. Seeing Kyūbi nod seemed to make him even more upset as he clenched his teeth tightly and he glared at Kyūbi. "Is this the reason you left? For this foolish mortal? This is why you left me?" He asked sinisterly. Kyūbi said nothing but glanced nervously at Naruto and the knife pressed against his neck. After seeing she wasn't going to answer, Simato pressed the blade deeper into his neck causing a trail of blood to appear. "If that's how you're going to be, I'll just kill him right now." He said. Kyūbi's eyes widened as panic began to rush through her body about the safety of her Naruto-Kun.

"Y-You bastard! You wouldn't dare!" She said nervously. Simato chuckled darkly, not noticing a shadowy figure appear behind him. "Oh I wouldn't, would I?" said Simato. "No, you won't." Said the figure. All turned their attention towards the newcomer. As the person came out of the shadows, the soldiers gasped when they saw the appearance of the newcomer. It was Megami Roiyaru, daughter of The Demon Queen, Keisei Roiyaru, and sister of Kyūbi. She had long, flowing red hair like her sister except she kept hers in an elegant ponytail tied with silk ribbon. Her outfit was more formal and conservative than Kyūbi's and contained a black suit jacket, white dress shirt, silk dress pants, and black, sexy, and sleek high heels.

A shocked expression came across her face as she stared at Kyūbi and then Naruto. "Kyūbi? Is that really you." Megami asked softly. A soft, sincere smile spread across Kyūbi's face as she warmly replied, "Yes sister, it is me after so many years." Megami smiled just as brightly and to both siblings it seemed as though nothing had changed to the other over the last few years.


	4. Family Secrets

**Hero's Harem: Hated By Many, Loved By More**

**Chapter Four**

**Family Secrets**

_**(~October 25th~)**_

_**OniToshi (Demon City)**_

_**10:00 A.M.**_

Naruto found himself being pulled along as Kyūbi held his arm tightly, walking behind Simato and his men to make sure they didn't try to escape or attack; though occasionally he would turn to glare. A brief yet severe scolding by Megami did wonders to his attitude but the looks she and Kyūbi gave him was enough to recognize his punishment was far from over.

Slowing down slightly Megami began to walk back towards the 'odd' couple (Naruto's half-demon and half-mortal while Kyūbi is full demon-blooded and royalty), giving Simato a signal to keep walking when he glanced at her inquiringly. Once she reached them she began to strike up a conversation with her sister and asked why she came back.

When Kyūbi explained why she was coming back home, Megami was disappointed to hear that she didn't come back to see their mother but understood why considering her not so loving departure. The siblings fell into an easy, brief conversation about their lives since they last saw each other. Megami learned about Kyūbi attacking Konoha and being imprisoned inside a newborn child.

She was shocked when it was revealed to her that Naruto was her container and even more so by the obvious attraction between the Jinchūriki and Demon. Poor Naruto did what any semi-innocent 14 yr old would do and blushed at the attention he was receiving; suddenly finding the pebbles on the ground very interesting.

Soon enough the two sisters stopped talking about him as he pretended not to notice the sly, curious glances from them filled with another emotion he wasn't sure of. Kyūbi also learned more about her sister and how she became the royal ambassador and was currently befriending other Demon Nations to get them as allies.

Time passed by quickly and the group neared the gate of the city and suddenly both women switched from easy and laid back to stiff and enforcing. Megami began walking towards the front of the group, keeping up her royal facade. Naruto felt Kyūbi squeeze his hand tightly before straightening up, her head held high and expression emotionless. But he could taste the well concealed waves of fear for him rolling off her body.

Slowing down, he stopped dead in his tracks never letting go of her hand and he followed his instincts and pulled his girlfriend close; after seeing her puzzled expression. Bright blue eyes bore into somber red silently asking what was wrong.

A tear drop fell down her face which Naruto frowned quickly wiped it away before reaching up and pulling her face towards his. Kyūbi met his lips in a passionate frenzy and neither one was willing to end the kiss for anything or anyone. So it was no surprise when Megami looked back only to see her sister and supposed 'mate' standing where she left them in a tight embrace. Turning back around quickly her lips curled in a slight frown and she felt a surge of yearning spread through her body adding to the confusion she felt.

'_I'm not jealous of Kyūbi and her mate... Am I?_'

She snapped out of her musings once she was in front of the guards, asking for identification and other standard protocol. They noticed their fellow comrades behind her staring at the ground except for one, Simato, who was gazing arrogantly at the woman in front of him. After a few words, one of the guards led Simato and his men into the town, but not before cuffing their hands and calling for reinforcements in case they tried to escape.

After showing and verifying her identification, the guard motioned for her to go do but stopped mid action to notice the odd couple behind Megami, locked in a passionate embrace. The guard's nose crinkled at the scent, coming from the blond male. "Excuse me your highness, but are those two with you?" He asked, obviously hoping she would say no so he could have a confrontation; apparently life as a guard didn't reveal much action.

Megami nodded not even bothering to turn around and try to quell down the anger she felt for no apparent cause. The guard ground his teeth together and spoke as quietly as he could muster. "But ma'am you do realize that young male is a mortal? You know the rules state that no being may enter the Demon City (OniToshi) with or while a mortal! This could cause major conflict with the people! Especially if he is seen with Princess Kyūbi in publ-"

He was interrupted by Megami. "Don't you think I know that you bumbling fool? I've spent plenty centuries studying every rule, every loophole, every bi-law, decree, and imperial commandment of **demon** _and_ **mortal** kind long before you even were even able to breast feed off of your mother. Now if you don't let me through this gate, Kami so help me, I will make sure you spend the rest of your miserable life cleaning out the sewers with a toothbrush." (Couldn't resist) She said venomously. The guard looked fearfully at Megami, shock and surprise all in his body movements.

"But your highness…." He was quelled by the daring and pissed expression on Megami's face immediately backtracking on his previous sentence. "Will your guests need lodging as well?" The guard continued fearfully. Megami glanced behind at her sister but turned around quickly, feeling her blood boil at the image of her sister and her mate still otherwise preoccupied with each others….. company.

'_What's happening to me? I've only been around him for less than 24 hours and I already feel like this? Kami, why me?_'

Turning back to the still cowering guard she began to speak, "They will be staying at the palace so no extra lodging will be necessary. However I would kindly ask you not to notify my mother or…. father of their visit. I will do it personally, for I am not sure how long they will be here. You are also to make sure they are protected everywhere they go and should they want to go out of the city for any reason whatsoever you are to let them come and go as they please with no questions asked. Got it?" The guard nodded slowly, wisely choosing to keep his mouth shut.

It was at that moment that Naruto and Kyūbi slowly broke off their passionate kiss but were still embracing each other tightly. Naruto's cheeks turned pink from the public display of affection; still adjusting to the very physical relationship between he and Kyūbi. Even though Naruto was about a head shorter than her, Kyūbi was somehow able to rest her chin on his shoulder. Kyūbi glanced up behind Naruto and saw her sister indicating they should go into the city.

Looping her arm between Naruto's she pulled him tightly to her side, as if afraid he was going to disappear. He squeezed her hand before following Megami into the city gates; noticing the guard scowl towards him before leering at Kyūbi.

Naruto felt an overwhelming sense of possessiveness and before he could stop himself a small growl tore through his chest as he glared at the guard. The guard was shocked and quickly looked down knowing when he was outdone. Kyūbi felt her heart leap at the aggressive display shown by Naruto and was pleasantly surprised when she felt his hand hesitantly lower to the small of her back, marking what was his.

As they walked along behind Megami most stares were on Kyūbi though they sometimes glanced at Naruto curiously. He didn't have to read minds to know they were thinking why their princess, who had not been seen for almost two decades, was with a mortal.

Keeping his head up and revving with new found confidence, he squeezed Kyūbi tightly whenever he noticed a glazed expression from the male Kitsune staring at her body. Megami noticed the awe-inspired and surprised looks her sister was receiving and her lips pursed slightly at the drawn attention.

'_She comes back after centuries and she's revered like a hero from war._' She thought, a little jealous of the attention her sister was receiving.

Two ninja appeared before Megami and she nodded slightly as they looked at the walking couple behind her. The ninja bowed before disappearing in a column of flames. Naruto kept his arm tight around Kyūbi as the loomed near a giant, lavishly decorated and modernly designed building. "That building is the Kitsune Shuto Kyūden (The Kitsune Capitol Palace). It's the palace where the royal family stays but most of the government activities are held here too." Kyūbi said, squeezing Naruto's hand when he looked at her in loving curiosity.

"When I left 18 years ago, my mother was queen and my father was her king but he was only king by association because my mother was royalty but my father got the title because they were married at the time. Every day of my life my father took advantage of my mother, using her kindness and loyalty to do his own bidding; physically beating her whenever she did something he found unpleasant. Through all of my existence, I never once noticed her marks or the fury my father used to have when she did something wrong. Back then I used to be such a daddy's girl following him like a naive kit and thinking he was the greatest father in the world; all the while my mother was getting beat like a drum. I feel so foolish for not noticing the signs earlier then thinking 'Maybe I could've stopped it.'," Said Kyūbi looking at the ground in shame as they approached the capitol, leaning into the warm support and comfort provided just from Naruto rubbing her back soothingly; making her forget her shame momentarily and only feel the love and kindness from the simple gesture.

The palace was decorated lavishly, as most wealthy homes are, and the décor made you feel as though you were stepping into a modern day renaissance. Naruto ignored the building's interior as they followed Megami, choosing to instead focus his attention on the burdened Kyūbi. Megami led them down the hall and turned to a room, placing her hand on the door knob until she heard a soft click and opening it to let them through. "I must go to inform the queen of your arrival. I will return shortly." Megami stated, closing the door and giving the couple some privacy.

The room was different from what they'd seen when they first walked in to the palace. It was decorated in deep red colors and portraits of what looked to be the former kings and queens, though he didn't ask Kyūbi to be sure. The couple sat on a small Victorian designed love seat while Naruto pulled Kyūbi to his chest and ran a finger down her back when he heard her sobbing softly.

He could feel the warm drops of moisture tumble onto his shirt as he whispered soothingly in Kyūbi's ear. Naruto wiped her tears away with his fingers and lovingly kissed her on the cheek, feeling her shake violently overcome with emotion. In the time he'd known her never had he seen her cry or show this much emotion.

Kyūbi looked at him embarrassed as she wiped the tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "I know you must think me weak now from my crying. I'm sorry it's just that coming back here and having the memories rush back at once and knowing what I didn't before just makes it painful. Thinking of how this whole thing with my parents happened right under my nose and how I didn't even realize it makes me feel horribly guilty for not doing anything and just running instead of helping my mother when she needed me most. Right now, I'm ashamed to even look at myself or have you look at me because of my cowardliness."

Naruto was getting upset that Kyūbi was putting herself down and roughly grabbed her chin and giving her a fiery and anger filled kiss to take her mind of the past. It worked because soon Kyūbi found herself focusing on the feel of Naruto's lips as all thoughts of her guilt was erased; she began to reciprocate the passion running through her blood as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. They stayed locked in the embrace until they ran out of breath and Naruto lovingly placed a hand on her cheek; grinning when he felt her nuzzle into his palm.

"Kyūbi-Hime, you are one of the strongest women I've ever met to be carrying this guilt around with you for so long. Even before I met you, to be dealing with the hatred of the villagers and...me for so long without being able to tell anyone is nothing short of spectacular. It's okay to cry and let your emotions show and you of all people should know that. I know you've seen how many times I've cried and you know what? I'm not ashamed of it and if I'm not ashamed of it then neither should you be. If you ever want to cry or laugh or talk about what's on your mind, I'm right here. After all that's what boyfriends do; they comfort their girls anyway they can no matter what it is." Naruto said, adding the end along jokingly as he continued to stroke Kyūbi's spine.

Kyūbi listened to Naruto with attentiveness and comfort at the words he spoke of her. She felt her heart beat quickly at the way he so lovingly talked of her and let out a small giggle at the end too.

'_No male mortal nor demon has ever comforted me this way. To think that someone like Naruto was this observant and sensitive to my feelings was unlikely. Kami thank you for giving me a wonderful mate like him._' Kyūbi thought.

Reaching a hand up to his cheek, Kyūbi looked at him before kissing him deeply and letting her instincts take over; seeking the pleasure she had once experienced with him eagerly as she attacked his lips with viciousness. Naruto drew Kyūbi onto his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling his warm, rough hands confidently starting to wander underneath her jacket; temporarily losing to the bliss she felt as she broke away to remove her jacket.

Quickly she placed her lips back against his feeling the bliss spread throughout her body again when she felt Naruto's hand resting on her hips. The sound of loud footsteps and hushed, rapid whispering was heard outside of the door and she pulled away quickly trying to make herself look more presentable. Naruto just rubbed his sore lips, breathing heavily while Kyūbi put on her jacket just as the door opened. Megami walked inside and held the door open allowing Naruto to get a chance to see Kyūbi's mother and he had to say; the family resemblance between the three was undeniable.

Kyūbi's mother had flowing and long crimson hair like her daughter lined with the smallest streaks of silver. Her figure was curved and voluptuous, accented by the silken dress suit she was wearing; her cleavage was nothing to laugh at, trumping Kyūbi's to the point of embarrassment and Naruto saw the soft lining of her bra reach just over the 'V' of her shirt.

She was one of the most gorgeous women Naruto had ever seen but looking at the woman sitting next to him it was hard pressed to tell. Kyūbi stood up and looked at her tears coming to her eyes as she gazed at the woman who gave life to her. Her mother's eyes started to sparkle as the crystal liquid flowed freely down her cheeks, smiling as she held her arms open waiting patiently to embrace her daughter.

She ran into her mother's arms as both women sobbed freely happy to be back with each other again; the mother petting Kyūbi's head as she cried. "There, there my akachan (baby) let it out; Kaasan's got you now. I'm so happy you're back after all these years. After fourteen long years I finally have my little girl back." She said, her lips quivering as she continued to hold her daughter like something so precious and fragile; afraid she would break if she dared let go of her. Naruto saw Megami crying too dabbing at her tears with a small cloth before joining her mother and sister; being welcomed easily in to the embrace.

Naruto felt as though he were intruding on a precious moment while the women embraced and whispered "I love you" and apologies in each other's ear.

'_So this is what it's like to have a real family; a real mother that cares about you._' Thought Naruto, as he watched the women cry with each other,_ 'To think I'll be missing out on this for my entire life is frustrating but at least Kyū-Hime is happy. That's all that really matters._'

The crying started to stop and Kyūbi sniffled wiping her eyes which had become red and puffy. Her mother smiled at her, looking no better and noticed Naruto behind her, before turning back to Kyūbi. She noticed her mother's gaze and walked over to Naruto holding his hand tightly and smiled brightly at her mother. "Kaasan, this is my boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto-Kun this is my mother Keisei Roiyaru." Naruto shook her hand and politely said, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Roiyaru."

Keisei smiled and said, "Please don't be so formal with me dear. You can call me Keisei, my husband and I am no longer married so I am using my maiden name, Keisei Kitsune. It was very nice meeting you too Naruto, now how about we go to the kitchen as I'm sure you all a quite hungry from your journey here." Kyūbi held his hand as they walked to the kitchen, smiling at having her mother and boyfriend getting along well with each other.

The kitchen was large and very high tech with all sorts of things in it Naruto had never seen nor heard of in the mortal world. The thing most fascinating about the kitchen was the refrigerator. It was clear and cylindrical in shape, rotating and exposing the different items in it and had a transparent key pad on the door. Kyūbi laughed when she saw Naruto's drooling expression, trying to figure out if he was more fascinated by the fridge or the food within it.

Keisei noticed too and smiled grabbing some vegetables and a platter of yesterday's sushi out of the fridge. She handed them to Kyūbi, telling her it should lay them over until it was time for lunch.

Kyūbi led Naruto over to the adjoining living room and sat him down in front of the TV and began to feed him the sushi. She giggled at the groan that escaped his mouth when he tasted the food, knowing the feeling too well from her mother's cooking. Megami joined them in eating the sushi before leaving a while later saying she had some work to do but would be back before the food was done.

Soon the platter was empty and Kyūbi left Naruto lying on the couch, fast asleep. She kissed him lightly running a finger through his hair and covering him with her jacket before she joined Keisei in the kitchen. "You really love him, Kyūbi." She said. It wasn't a question and Kyūbi nodded quickly a happy expression appearing on her face. Keisei looked to where Naruto was sleeping and asked, "He seems young for a mortal. How old is he in the human age?"

The reply she received was "fourteen". Naruto just celebrated a birthday 2 weeks before the mob incident. Grimacing when she remembered him kissing Sakura when she brought him a birthday cake. "Do you plan on training him and turning him to a full blooded demon?" Her mother asked, remembering what Megami said about Kyūbi returning to the city. Kyūbi nodded, knowing that turning Naruto into a full blooded demon was the only way they could mate and have kids but also realizing the consequences of doing so.

"Be careful my akachan. I'm sure you know that converting a half mortal with that much power could mean he will be one of the most suitable men to produce with during the season. You are well aware that every demon species mating ritual is the same and that the females are always attracted to the most powerful demon they can find. He will probably have many women coming to be with him, even women that he may know personally or on a friendly basis. What I'm saying is that this boy will have to have multiple mates no matter if you nor he wants to. The demon instinct inside of him will not rest until he has a sufficient amount of women to have kits with. Of course if you mated with him first and if you give birth to his kit or kits first, then all potential mates would have to go through you." She continued watching as Kyūbi listened intently to every word her mother said.

Keisei rubbed her hand against Kyūbi's cheek, eyes filled with love and hidden sorrow. "Sweetheart, I know you understand what I'm heading to and as painful as it is for both of us, we can't keep ignoring like it never happened. We need to talk about the circumstances that caused you to leave. It started long before you were born and your father and I were married two years after I became queen…"

_**Flashback Series: WARNING: Mature and Dark Themes!**_

_**Scene One: (A very long time ago) Kitsune Kuni Kokumin Shuto Kyūden **_**(**_**The Kitsune Nation National Capitol Palace), (6:21 P.M.)**_

_Keisei walked into the palace, smiling at the Kitsune walking out of the door as she headed directly for her bedroom; exhausted and tiredly making her way up the grand staircase. Opening the door she immediately felt a rush of warmth and saw her husband, Debiru Roiyaru, sitting on the maroon couch in front of the fire. He was staring deep into the flames, his face pulled down into a scowl, swishing the glass filled with golden bronze liquor. The glass fogged and the ice melted into thin shaves. _

_He didn't even look up as she shut the door before saying goodbye to the housemaid when she left to her quarters. Keisei silently joined him on the couch, giving him a small kiss on the cheek with a cheerful greeting. She could smell the alcohol roll off of him in waves and it made her began to feel a little nauseous; letting out a small cough, she looked up and saw him staring at her blankly, his dark red hair illuminated by the flickering flames._

"_Where have you been? I've been sitting here waiting for you all day." Debiru said staring at her while rubbing the rim of his glass. Keisei smiled lightly rubbing his arm that was carelessly splayed across the back of the couch. "Why, darling I was out at a meeting with the other Demon Countries' leaders. I told Fusha to send you a message and she assured me you received it; you know she would never lie to me." Said Keisei, frowning when he roughly pulled his hand away from her grip._

_Walking over to the bar by the fireside and poured a drink from the bar. Keisei quickly walked over to him, holding onto his shoulder as he downed another drink. "Darling, you should really slow down on the drinks." She said wincing at the furious expression he gave her and gasped when he slammed his glass on the bar. Shattering it to pieces and shards of powdered glass._

"_Where have you been all day, huh? You know how long I've been waiting for you here? You had the nerve to send some housekeeper to tell me where you're at and not tell me yourself." He said, sweeping the glass shards aside and picked up another, pouring another round. Keisei laughed lightheartedly, smiling a little forcefully as she answered, "Darling, I just told you where I was and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you myself but I was busy. I' am terribly sorry that I kept you waiting and promise to get home earlier." Debiru shook her off when she tried to embrace him; this time forgoing the glass and grabbing the entire bottle. Keisei was starting to worry about his drinking but sat quietly next to him, folding her hands in her lap. _

"_So you're too busy for your husband that you can't even come and visit him once in awhile. I even went hunting and fishing with Akumo and Satari and found myself still waiting hours for you to arrive. Do you know how frustrating that is-" Debiru stopped suddenly when he heard Keisei yawn and threw back the liquor, deep down his throat. His gaze was deep and fiery as he glared at Keisei who was patting her chest lightly as she stretched her arms and found him looking at her. Smiling softly she said, "Oh I am so sorry darling. I am just so tired from work. It's just so exhausti-" Keisei shrieked when she felt a searing pain on her cheek and looked up to see Debiru rearing his hand back to hit her again. The smack echoed through the room as she screamed loudly holding her cheek in pain._

"_Stop Debiru, why are you doing this?"_

_She felt the back of his hand come across her cheek again as he began to use his fists, fighting off her kicks to get away from him. She screamed at the top of her lungs, while he continued to beat her kicking and screaming to get away. This only made him beat her harder as he grabbed her and flung her on the bed, pulling off her clothes and covering her mouth with his hand. "Stupid bitch you think you're better than me. I'll show you who's in charge around here you whore. Shut up!" Debiru roughed out, unfastening his slacks slapping and pinning her to the bed._

_She screamed as loud as she could before her voice was muffled by his hand as he used and violated her body against her._

_**Scene Two: (Still a long time ago) Kitsune Kuni Kokumin Shuto Kyūden **_**(**_**The Kitsune Nation National Capitol Palace), (2:17 P.M.)**_

_Keisei was gently holding a small infant to her body, humming as the young child suckled her breast for milk. Rocking back and forth slowly in her rocking chair, she smiled when the small girl finished her lunch and burped almost inaudibly, her crimson eyes staring into the kind ember of her mother's. The young child found began to fall asleep in her mother's warm embrace cuddling to the warmth of her body. Mother and daughter were startled when the door to the room was opened swiftly and slammed so hard the very walls shook from the force._

_Debiru appeared throwing his hunting weapons haphazardly and giving a smoldering look at Keisei as he walked over to the bar and poured himself a cup of liquor. Kyūbi started to cry loudly and her mother began the tedious task of rocking her back to sleep, frowning at her husband. She saw him glaring at her from across the room, making his way over with bottle in hand. He walked over and began kissing her along the skin of her neck, ignoring the fragile child between them. Keisei tried to gently push her husband away as she slowly calmed her frightened daughter before crossing the room to change her clothes._

_She felt his hands rubbing the swells of her breast as he began to unrobe her; "Not now darling, we have a child in the room." Debiru ignored her and tried to pull down her robe to which she shook her head and pulled away from him cradling their sleeping daughter in her arms. He was livid and downed the rest of the bottle before pulling her hair once she set Kyūbi in her crib. It took all of her will not to scream and alert their daughter to the cruelty of her father but she sustained and barely let out a low whimper._

_The feel of his rough and calloused hands whipping across the soft, tender flesh of her cheeks left her with a stinging sensation before she coughed for breath, choking from his strong hand clutched tightly around her throat. _

"_Who do you think you are, you whore? How dare you deny me my fit of pleasure? Rejecting me for a mere child? I'll show you what happens when you deny me. No one denies me of anything and I'll get what I want whenever I want too, no matter the circumstances! Do you understand me?" Shouted Debiru tightening his grip on her neck. Keisei, who was using her hands to remove his arm from her throat, nodded vigorously coughing on to his hand. He removed his hand from her neck before bringing his fists down on her face, slapping her with the back of his hand and ripping her clothes off. _

_She didn't fight back indifferent to the constant abuse and pain, but merely raised her hands to cover her face. Debiru penetrated her quickly and slapped her when she made no effort to show any enthusiasm or pleasure she was feeling partaking in the activity. The truth was she wasn't enjoying it at all_ (obviously).

_Keisei closed her eyes forcing an occasional moan, wishing for it to be over soon. She wasn't disappointed when her husband found his release and lay on his side pulling her to his chest. He was soon asleep but Keisei was wide awake and gently touched the bruises lining her face, wincing at the touch of her fingers._

_Scars and bruises littered her back hidden from the world with an undetectable henge; the citizens of the kingdom remaining oblivious to the abuse their queen received on a daily basis. Every day she wondered why she hasn't had him arrested for his cruel behavior but knew there was 1 four letter word to sum up why; LOVE._

_Her mother always told her love could be fatal and it was wise to carry your heart with you and give it only to the one who deserved it. Debiru was her first and only love and the one she had given her maiden hood too. She knew she was head over heels in love and was starting to wonder if this was really worth it._

_**Scene Three: (Many years ago) Kitsune Kuni Kokumin Shuto Kyūden **_**(**_**The Kitsune Nation National Capitol Palace**_**), (4:39 P.M.)**

_The palace was filled with laughter and joy echoing through the expanse of the walls. Debiru and Keisei had 8 other children after Kyūbi (985 years old, July 28th) spread out over an expanse of almost 1,000 years. Listed in order from the date of birth the children are: Enrei (900 years old, January 9th, Female), Yūkan (883 years old, June 30th, Male), Koujo (734 years old, November 1st, Female), Mitsukai (603 years old, August 25th, Female), Megami (502 years old, December 18th, Female, 1st born twin), Hinoke (603 years old, December 18th, Female, 2nd born twin), Kanbi (73 years old, October 31st, Female), and Kitto (3 years old, June 25th, Female). Even though Kyūbi herself was about 985 years old, she had the appearance of a late teenage girl in school. She did seem to enjoy wearing rather short skirts and far too tight silk shirts; which attracted untold masses of men._

_Her second born daughter was stubborn and independent, reminding her of Kyūbi in her "rebellious stage" but the beauty she has shown was not to be denied. Many hopeful Kitsune asked her for permission to "court" her and vainly she accepted few of the offers, only using them to find her needed release. From Keisei's perspective their seemed to be a one sided sibling rivalry between Kyūbi and Enrei._

_An undisclosed competition of who will have the most Kitsune come and ask them for "courtship" _(or a relationship for those who don't speak medieval jabber)_. Kyūbi's requests far outnumbered Enrei's but she accepted only those who she felt could be her possible mate; her sister always huffed at the prospective suitors and began trying to attract more Kitsune to finally beat her sister._

_Yūkan, her only son was, quiet and gentle, but was always at the front-line of defense for his sisters and mother. He was widely wanted by the female population for his kindness and charmingly good looks; He and Kyūbi had the closest relationship out of the siblings they always did everything together and depended on each other for advice. Despite being the only male sibling, he and his father didn't have a very good relationship with each other and their "bonding" time was mostly spent on colliding views about different subjects._

_Though the most recurring topic was their views on women. Debiru believed women were to be at home only and submit to the man's every need and only worry about raising the children and attending to the every need of a male. Yūkan believed women were the equals of men and should be treated with respect and love and should be the most beautiful and precious thing in their life, alongside the children. He always brought up the topic of how his mother was his wife and queen of the Kitsune Country and that surely he doesn't believe that. _

_This always led to very intense and heated debate and most times, if he wasn't cooled down by night, Keisei noticed the blows to her body seemed to get three times more painful than normal. On some of those occasions she wouldn't be able to move and sent Kyūbi instead, who was apprenticing beneath her, to fulfill her queenly duties for today. Though the situation rarely happened Kyūbi was always concerned when it did and kept asking her if everything was okay. Not noticing the henge nor the grief and sorrow behind the virtually lifeless eyes of her mother, she was quelled long enough until Keisei was back on her feet again and able to take over her original work load. _

_Her fourth child, Koujo, is one of the most innocent and shy of her children. She was always very kind spirited, even when she was a little girl always helping those less fortunate with the aid of her older siblings, Kyūbi and Yūkan, by starting charities and fundraisers. She has received numerous awards for her efforts and was recognized as one of the kindest and most peaceful persons in all of the Demon Countries._

_She was a shy dater and all kinds of men asked her out but the duds were weeded out by the intense interrogation of Kyūbi and Yūkan, who were always very selective of who was good enough to date their sister. Currently she was in a relationship with a Kitsune who was charming and intelligent, attracting her greatly and had been dating for around three years. _

_The fifth child was Mitsukai, was the exact mirror of Koujo. They were so alike, sometimes Keisei wondered if they were twins and over the years she forgot they were the same age. She was as generous and kind as three of her older siblings and her approach on kindness was changing the laws of the Kitsune Kuni to fit poorer families and struggling individuals. The lives of many people were saved and spared from her influence in the government and she was named Chairwoman Executive of the International Species Board, where Chairmen and Chairwomen voted on International Laws to protect/provide services for the low income persons in the Demon Countries._

_Megami was her sixth child and had a comparable number of suitors to those of Kyūbi and Enrei. Her looks were recognized and adored leading her to have appeared on many magazines and photo shoots. Her first career, she had been a model, being wanted for every top of the line company for her beautiful appearance and good health. A featuring career she shared with her sister Kyūbi. What she later found out was that she was actually pretty charismatic without using her looks and began to join her family in government._

_Starting by helping Keisei negotiate the support of the businesses and companies owned by Kitsune and other minor Demon Species in their city. Despite the controversy and rumors about her using her body and sleeping with clients to gain support, Megami quickly showed them to be false by negotiating a major ally with the Neko (Cat) government; (Something no one has ever done) with a little strategy and coaching from Kyūbi and her friend, Nibi. Her mother appointed her to Interspecies Ambassador._

_Hinoke was Megami's younger twin and the seventh child while she did not possess the same charismatic personality as Megami but was no less equally attractive. She was quite the opposite being fiery and irritable at the drop of the dime or slip of the tongue. Her anger was not nearly as violent as her father's but was equally explosive and she was known for her deadliness and skill as a Kunoichi. Many of the true Kunoichi wished to be as good as she and were envious of her ability. Only the masochists and a reasonable number of the braver men would ask her out, the others fearful of her intimidating personality and appearance. _

_Her adaption and knowledge of the Kitsune Shinobi arts rivaled that of Kyūbi and Yūkan's and was appointed as Captain of her own Kitsune Assassination and Stealth (Kitsune Intelligence Tactical Squad), which was the Kitsune version of an ANBU squad. She and her troop were to take shifts protecting the security of the village when they weren't on missions. Hinoke was progressing quickly up the ranks and on her way to more important and dangerous positions of security._

_Kanbi was the eighth born child of Keisei and Debiru and was known for being very sweet and intelligent. Since she graduated from the academy and was promoted to Special Operation Jōnin, Ever since her first mission Kanbi had known that she wanted to be a Med-Nin and practiced diligently to succeed and find new ways to cure injuries that were thought to be impossible to fix. Her hard work was paid off and soon new cures and methods to medical mysteries were solved. It wasn't long before she had her own private practice hospital and was employed from other Demon Nations to teach their doctors share some of her findings. She was the Head Medical Adviser, rightfully appointed so by her mother and was the first one on task when there was an epidemic. She was humbled by the number of Kitsune who expressed their want to have a relationship and became very shy when she was complimented about her intelligence._

_The youngest child was Kitto who was three years old. She was really the most innocent and bright of the family. Usually just by looking at her anybody's day brightened from her bubbly and contagiously happy personality. She seemed to have an especially strong liking towards Kyūbi, giggling whenever she sensed she was in the room. The feeling was mutual and Kyūbi found herself smiling whenever she spent time with her little sister teaching her how to read and write and other things when she found the time._

_No matter what disagreements the older siblings would have all was quiet and diffused when Kitto began to speak; like disciples listening to the words of their master. Though she was small and still hadn't quite learned how to talk completely, she was the one everyone in the family adored the most; Well nearly everyone. _

_Debiru was furious when he saw that the newborn was a woman and later accused Keisei for sleeping with other men from their children being 8 girls and 1 weak and a "feminine son" as he politely put it. When Keisei told him that she had been with no other man in her existence besides him, he swiped her across the face and pulled her hair until she was pleading for him to stop. He screamed at her "accusing" it to be his lack of ability to produce strong male children before connecting his fist to her face, unaware of the burning red eyes of Kyūbi peeking from around the door. Kyūbi burst into the room and pushed Debiru and knocked him in the jaw off of her mother raising her fists prepared for a counter attack._

_Debiru rubbed his bleeding lip and glared at Kyūbi walking angrily towards her before stopping just short in front of her. "How dare you attack me Kyūbi? I'm your father and I've raised you ever since you were born into this world buying everything and anything you wanted; you practically kissed the ground I walked on. How dare you betray me?" He asked, before turning to glare at Keisei, thinking she put Kyūbi up to this. Kyūbi growled and stood protectively in front of her mother cheeks flooding with shame and embarrassment. It was true that Kyūbi was a daddy's girl but until now she didn't realize how blind she had been to his violent nature._

_"Me? How could you do this my mother, your wife? How could you do this to me? I used to admire you and follow your every word because I thought you were the best father ever and based the men I dated to be like you!; I thought to myself, 'My dad is the greatest for spending so much time with us and spending extra quality time with my mother.' Now that I know the truth I see that a human could be a better father and man than you are, you sick bastard!"_

_Debiru growled and closed the distance by catching Kyūbi off guard and delivering a sucker punch to her cheek. She lay on the ground trembling with anger as she gingerly touched her bruised jaw. Keisei rushed to help Kyūbi up but was knocked into the wall by her furious husband landing on the ground with a loud thud and fading on the line of consciousness. He grabbed Kyūbi by her hair and dragged her across the floor to the foot of the bed kicking her whenever she tried to break loose._

_Grabbing her roughly he tossed her on the bed and began pulling down his pants; ripping the buttons of her shirt open and covering her mouth with his large palm. "So you want to act like a hero? Well I'll show you what happens when you cross me. You'll learn the hard way about what happens when you deny me of anything; just like your mother!" Debiru said, smacking Kyūbi across the face and ripping her skirt before pulling her underwear aside. _

_Kyūbi was kicking and struggling with all of her might but was overpowered and held tight to the bed. There was a scuffle and soon she felt a waterfall of crystal liquid splash over her body; Debiru looked at her with widened and furrowed eyes before he keeled over and rolled off the bed._

_The sinister red liquid of blood was covering the back of his head. Kyūbi saw her mother Keisei standing at the foot of the bed, the neck of a broken champagne bottle held trembling in her hand. Keisei looked at the piece of glass in her hand and shaking with fear and fury as she stared disgustingly at the man she called her "husband". She looked to see Kyūbi red faced with tears streaking down her cheeks as she broke down and began to sob._

_She was cradled by Keisei as she rocked her gently holding her close apologizing profusely for Debiru's actions. The bruises and scars normally hidden under Keisei's henge were revealed when her concentration was broken. Kyūbi gasped at the numerous inflictions and turned to look at her mother in shock. "Mother why haven't you told anyone about Debiru? Has he always done this to you? How long has this been going on mother?" Kyūbi asked frightened at what she might hear. _

_Keisei sighed and said, "My poor darling I'm sorry that you had to go through this and even more so you had to witness this horrible act. It started 2 years after your father and I got married which was about a dozen millennium before you were born. I didn't think it would escalate to as bad as it is now and I just waved it off as you father being a little overprotective. It seemed he was jealous that I had a nearly unlimited amount of power over the kingdom."_

_"Debiru was always rather power crazed and I think he thought by beating me, he would have power over me and over the goings in the kingdom. Well up until now he was accurate about having power over me because I let him have control over me; I thought it was out of love but realized it was out of obligation; I never wanted you to see him like this because as much as it killed me, you and your brother and sisters needed a father."_

_Kyūbi broke from her mother's embrace and stared at her, unable to believe the words she was hearing. "You mean after all this time you would rather go on and let your children believe in a monster like Debiru! Mother, you would let us call a monster like that our "father"! Right now I don't know who's the cruelest, Debiru or you?" Kyūbi shouted, running out of the room and rushing up to her room to pack her things._

_Keisei jumped up to follow her but the door was opened and she saw a couple of palace guards appear. Seeing the battered condition of her body, they looked between her and the unconscious Debiru piecing things together; "Your highness has Lord Debiru done this to you?" The taller of the two asked. Keisei nodded before covering herself up as the guards arrested the unconscious Debiru, respectfully keeping their eyes lowered. _

_As soon as they were gone she ran through the palace towards Kyūbi's room at the top floor, ignoring the curious glances of the palace servants. When she got to the room she saw it was neat and tidy, the sheets being neatly folded, like Kyūbi always left it; but deep down she knew something was wrong because the room felt….empty. She noticed a neatly folded piece of paper tucked between the pillows of the Queen-sized bed. Tenderly she reached out and took the note hearing the crisp sound of its folds opening. _

_Dear Mother,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave this way but I can't stay here quietly after finding out that everything I've based my life on is a lie. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to come back after knowing what I do now and as much as it pains me I know it's for the best. I sincerely hope against hope that I am heavily mistaken and will come back but as of right now I rescind my apprenticeship as the next Queen in line for the throne. Perhaps Enrei will accept the position, I know she's been wanting after it for quite some time now._

_Wishing the best for you,_

_Kyūbi_

_Keisei felt tears roll down her cheeks just as the door opened and she saw her other children staring fearfully at her. "Mother, what's going on? Where's Kyūbi?" asked Yūkan, rushing to comfort her. Megami was holding little Kitto and sat on the other side of their mother as her siblings gathered around. Crying heavily Keisei handed the note to Yūkan who proceeded to read it out loud. When he was finished the room was deadly silent except for the quiet sobs of Keisei. _

"_Is big sister Kyūbi gone?" asked Kitto looking at her mother, who cried harder when she heard her. Yūkan held his mother tightly still not believing it himself._

"_Yes, Kitto. Kyūbi is gone! Forever!" He said. _

_The day didn't go by any better and the palace and the entire kingdom were behaving as though in mourning of the disappearing Kyūbi._

_**Flashback Series End**_

**(~October 23rd~)**

**Kitsune Shuto Kyūden (**_**The Kitsune Capitol Palace**_**)**

**2:11 P.M.**

Kyūbi hugged Keisei tightly crying onto her shoulder. "Mother I'm so sorry for all those years we missed together. I hope you can forgive me." She said, holding her mother tightly. Keisei shushed her and replied, "My darling, I forgave you as soon you left, praying one day that you would be back." Neither noticed that Naruto had awoken and heard every word that passed between them.

**Harem List (Again!):**

**There have been a few questions about the harem list in my story 'Hero's Harem'. A reader pointed out to me that a good number of the girls on that list were either very minor or didn't make a regular appearance on the show. So it was suggested that I take a survey to ask the readers who they want in the harem. So please vote for your favorite girls, I will take around the top 20 women who are not lock-ins.** T**he only Locks are Kyubi, Koneko, and Sakura. I'm pretty lenient with the number and may add a few more girls depending on what their results are. Don't vote just once vote multiple times to ensure your favorite girl gets her chance with Naruto. Here are the choices left:**

**Anko**

**Tsunade**

**Kurenai**

**Hana**

**Yūgao**

**Ino**

**Hinata**

**Shizune**

**Tsume**

**Mikoto**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Nibi**

**Samui**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Kagura**

**Ayame**

**Yugito**

**Koyuki**

**Shion**

**Konan**

**FemGaara**

**Isaribi**

**Tsunami**

**Rin**

**FemHaku**

**Karin**

**Mei**

**Kesei (OC)**

**Megami (OC)**

**Kanbi (OC)**

**Enrei (OC)**

**Koujo (OC)**

**Mitsukai (OC)**

**Hinoke (OC)**

**Kitto (OC)**


	5. Naruto The Lady Killer

**Hero's Harem: Hated By Many, Loved By More**

**Chapter Five**

**Naruto the Lady Killer**

**(~Friday, October 23rd~)**

**8:45 PM**

Naruto leaned back in his chair rubbing his stomach happily feeling content and full beyond belief.

"That meal was great Keisei-Sama!" He said, stretching his body and standing up.

"It really was delicious Kaasan." Added Kyūbi joining Naruto as they helped his mother collect the dishes. Naruto scrubbed the dinnerware with stubborn pieces of food thoroughly before loading up the dishwasher, filing them in a neat row.

"Why thank you Kyū-Chan and thank you, Naruto-Kun. You didn't have to wash the dishes I could have done it myself." She said, looking gratefully at Naruto. He just shrugged happily and continued loading in the washer, actually happy to be helping out.

"I don't mind Keisei-Sama. I used to do it when I was living on my own and now it's become second nature for me to wash any dirty dishes I see." He spoke so nonchalantly about but the women knew that he was really doing it because he wanted to help her out. If possible Kyūbi's heart filled with more love for her mate and Keisei felt herself blush slightly, knowing that no man had ever done such a sweet gesture for her. Naruto was oblivious to their appreciative glances as they cleaned up the rest of the kitchen, Kyūbi placing the already fixed plates for her siblings in the refrigerator. The silence was peaceful and unforced; the only sound was the gentle humming of fridge and soft whirring of the dishwasher. No one heard the muffled sound of the front door slamming or the hurried footsteps that echoed down the hall.

Suddenly, Megami appeared her hair wild and clothes soaked through leaving little to the imagination. However, Naruto was very respectful and kept his eyes focused on the floor and continued scrubbing the dishes, determinedly minding his business so they would not think he was eavesdropping. Megami knew she must have looked like some common street whore with her clothes white and her undergarments easily visible. Any other man who stared at her in this state of dress would've had to experience her wrath but she felt her ego bruised when Naruto kept his eyes bowed to the ground.

'**Am I not good enough for him to even glance at half naked? Does my body disgust him so horribly that he can't look at me?' **She depressed slightly but remembered the poor, shaking girl that was currently clinging to her shoulder.

"Mother, I've found Koneko! It was pouring down rain and she was stuck outside of the gates, nearly blind in dark. She was practically crawling and apparently the guards didn't see her. I think I got to her just in time and I brought her to you. I was going to take her to Kanbi but she's out on that Medical Conference in the Namekuji Kuni (Slug Country). She's shivering something terrible and her skin is ice cold. Mother you need to help her right away!" Megami said hurriedly. She placed Koneko in a chair, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and she began to twist violently, muttering something unintelligible.

"Alright Megami I'll see what I can do! Naruto-Kun can you carry her to her bedroom? It's the down the first hall, 3 doors to the right. Kyūbi, Megami you come with me to the medical wing to help me carry some things."

Naruto did as he was told and hoisted the shivering girl into his arms walking as fast as he could without harming her. The door to her bedroom was already opened and he increased the temperature, gently placing her into the bed. When he tried to pull away her arms only tightened around him and when he repeated the action this time her legs held him in place and she flipped him onto his back cuddling into his chest. The moisture was quickly soaking through his shirt and he felt the cold sting of water. The door opened and the women appeared arms full of blankets and other items. When they tried to pry her off of Naruto it was more than obvious why they were not successful when Koneko just held onto him tighter and began nuzzling into his warmth.

Keisei looked slightly gloatingly at Kyūbi while her two daughters stood in shock.

Megami: **'Oh. So she can cuddle with him but he won't even as much as look at me. Humph!'**

Kyūbi: **'Another one already? I haven't even carried Naruto-Kun's child yet! Humph!'**

Both: **'Though I have to admit if I were in her place I would do the same thing too.'**

Kyūbi smiled innocently, sauntering her way over to Naruto where he lay in his current predicament.

"Kyū-Hime, help me please? I don't think she'll let me go." He said, gulping audibly when he felt her hands begin to wander. Kyūbi, on the other hand was feeling a little devious.

"It looks like you'll have to change her out of those clothes." Naruto looked confused until he realized what she was insinuating.

"K-Kyū-Hime? I can't do that! I-I mean wou-wouldn't she feel more co-comfortable with you?" Kyūbi shook her head.

"Well it's obvious that she would feel more comfortable with you. Here are the clothes Naruto-Kun. We'll give you two some privacy." Kyūbi walked out of the door followed by Keisei and Megami. The door closing behind them was the closing of the door to Naruto's escape. Koneko's fingers made their way to the button of his pants. He flinched from her touch and desperately tried to pry her hands from his body. No matter what he did her hands always found their way to rather…questionable areas of his anatomy.

It seemed to Naruto that he was fighting a losing war.

**Outside of Koneko's Room**

Kyūbi, Megami and Keisei stood outside the door wincing at the loud thumping and thundering inside of the room. Keisei became a little concerned at the sound of glass shattering and Naruto's loud string of curses.

"Kyū-Chan, are you sure it's safe to leave Naruto-Kun in there alone? The poor boy probably doesn't know what to do."

"Yeah Kyūbi. Aren't you afraid that she might try to take your boyfriend?" Her sister chided.

"Not at all. I trust Naruto-Kun one hundred percent."

There was another loud crash and the sound of ripping fabric.

"I am a little concerned that Naruto-Kun won't make it out of there unscathed. If Koneko is anything like her sister, Nibi-Chan, he probably won't."

"OW!" screamed a voice from inside the room that could only belong to Naruto

"Maybe we should go help him?" Her mother suggested, placing a hand on the door...

**Inside Koneko's Room**

Naruto was struggling to remove Koneko's claws that were embedded deep within his t-shirt. He was trying not to man handle the young woman but there seemed to be no other way. He grasped her hands as firmly as he could without hurting her and gave a hard tug. His shirt was torn to shreds and he hurriedly tried to move away. It was to no avail because her legs stayed tightly wrapped around his waist. Suddenly, Naruto found himself back down against the floor being straddled by the young girl. Who was, amazingly, still fast asleep and subconsciously unaware of her actions. Naruto let out a sigh and gave up, panting with the girl's body splayed across his chest.

She seemed to like his surrender and stopped struggling, her grip relaxing ever so slightly. Naruto gently sat up and slowly placed her back on the bed, leaning more of his warmth against her. Her legs slowly fell from his waist until only her arms were wrapped softly around his neck. In taking a moment to look at her he saw that she was quite beautiful and her face was a soft golden color. Just by looking at her it was obvious that she was developed far beyond her age and the curves of her body pressing against just emphasized that. If he wasn't so in love with Kyūbi, Naruto may have seriously pursued his feelings of attraction to the girl.

Slowly Naruto removed her arms from around him one-by-one, letting out a breath of relief when she didn't fight back, instead snuggling up to the place where he was previously lying at just a second ago. She began shivering violently and Naruto remembered she still had the cold and soaked clothes from before. Slowly he took a deep breath before gently peeling the wet clothes off her until she was left in just her underwear. He politely averted his eyes from a sight any male would kill for, to wrap the sheets around her tightly.

Koneko was still shivering greatly, and, letting out another sigh, Naruto pulled up the comforter and joined her, pressing his chest against her back. She immediately stopped and leaned herself back further into him, her rear wriggling against Naruto's groin. To his credit Naruto tried to ignore the sensations but had to let out a small gasp when she laid her head against his forearm and brought his other hand to rest just between her breasts.

He tried to remove his hand but, despite his best efforts, she remained firm and Naruto let out a slow breath that hit her just behind the ear. Koneko sighed and clutched his fingers tighter and even Naruto couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face when he was her smile softly. Naruto yawned and succumbed himself to sleep after his long night. Not a moment later when his eyes closed, did Kyūbi open the door to see her boyfriend encompassed into the arms of another woman. Her sister gasped and mother tried to stifle her giggles. To Kyūbi's credit she didn't even flinch or throw a fit at the compromising site before her. She just sighed and shook her head walking over slowly to the bed.

Kyūbi smiled and brushed away Koneko's hair off Naruto's face. She ran her fingers through his hair and placed a soft kiss against his lips.

"Good night, my Naruto-Kun." Keisei and Megami only stared at her as she walked out of the room, turning off the light behind her.

'Come along Keisei, perhaps it is time we went to bed as well." Her mother suggested.

"B-But Kaasan, did you just see-" Megami bumbled.

"Yes my dear I did see. And I must say Kyūbi took that better than I expected. Now it's time to go to bed dear."

Megami allowed her mother to escort her out of the room, glancing back at the bed.

'**There's no way that Kyūbi would just let her boyfriend stay in the arms of another woman. I remember how she was when Daiske hugged me in front of her. She threw a total bitch fit!'**

**(~Saturday, October 24th~)**

**9:00 A.M.**

Koneko was outside getting soaked in the rain when a blond, gorgeous boy came and rescued her. He took her into his home and laid her by the fireplace to dry. She dreamed of his fingers running up and down her body as he removed the soaking clothes from her, almost caressing her soft and supple skin. In her dream she let out a moan and quickly grabbed his hand, placing it against her breast. She met his surprised blue eyes before she knew what she was doing; Koneko grabbed the back of his head and gazed longingly at his lips. Slowly she found the distance between them growing smaller and smaller until…

Koneko's eyes shot open to find herself not on the couch in her dream but at the mansion in her bed. It was also then that she realized that she was not alone and was lying on top of a young blond boy. Instinctively she opened up her lungs to scream but quickly clamped a hand over her mouth as the boy began to stir. She found herself entranced by him and realized that he was the man of her dreams, literally. Koneko blushed at the memory nearly jumping in shock when he rolled to face her. His eyes shot open while he quickly took in Koneko's state of undress and shot out of the bed.

"Oh Kami, I am so sorry! I promise I didn't mean to sleep but I was trying to get you undressed and-"

Koneko gasped, covering her body with the sheet.

"No, No! Not that way! I'm sorry! What I mean is that Megami-Chan found you outside in the rain and she brought you inside because you were unconscious. She told me to carry you up here into your room but, but when I tried to lay you down in the bed-"

Koneko blushed looking down at her feet. Naruto realized how bad he was making this and palmed his face.

"Listen, I know that I'm making this worse than it was but-"

She gasped, her face the color of Kyūbi's hair. "So...I wasn't good?"

"No that's not it at all. You are great, at least I think you are..." Koneko hid her face behind her veil of hair, trying to stop herself from crying. "No not like that! Oh Kami, I'm really screwing this up right now aren't I? What I mean is when I tried to lay you in the bed to **sleep! Alone!** Your hand got caught between my shirt and you wouldn't let go. Kyū-Chan, Megami-Chan, and Keisei-Sama tried to take the wet clothes off you but they couldn't pull you away from me. So I...I um.." Naruto fumbled around as he caught Koneko staring at him, waiting to hear the rest. "I had to pull the wet clothes off of you and tried to get you tucked in. You were shivering something terrible so I got into bed with you, **planning** to **stay **there,** only **until you got **better.** Well I guess I was more tired than I thought because I fell asleep too and now, here we are!" He finished brightly happy that he didn't make it sound too bad or get the wrong message across.

Koneko was taking in his half naked form and found herself wishing her dream would come true. Her gaze traveled up and down his body as she took in his dark blonde whiskers, defined face and chiseled jaw. Going lower she saw the defined muscles of his shoulders and the thick muscle of his arms. His chest was long and highlighted by the iron board six pack that he was sporting. Gazing a little more lower, she saw the dark blonde trail of hair that disappeared into his pants and felt her body give a shiver of delight at the prospect of what was under there. But what was more interesting was the seal marked around his navel. If her memory was correct, the seal was used by mortals to contain demons inside of another mortal called a Jinchūriki.

Before she could dwell on it any longer, there was a knock on the door and Keisei appeared. She smiled when she saw Koneko up and quickly took the young girl up into a hug.

"Oh Koneko-Chan you're awake. I was worried when you left all those weeks ago and didn't leave a note! What on earth possessed you to leave so suddenly?"

Koneko blushed, when she saw Naruto was watching them. "I'm sorry to have worried you Keisei-Sama but I went out to look for my sister. I didn't think it would take more than a week or so and that's why I didn't bother leaving a note. I'm sorry."

Keisei smiled sympathetically, patting the young girl on the shoulder. "It's OK, Koneko-Chan. Just leave a note next time before you leave." Koneko nodded. Keisei stood up and gave Naruto a hug too. "Naruto-Kun, thank you for helping Koneko and for being so helpful. Kyūbi is in her room but I think that it's OK for you to wake her up now." She glanced at Keisei and snapped her fingers in remembrance. "Oh, I don't think you two have been formally introduced. Koneko this is Naruto-Kun, Kyūbi's mate. Naruto this is Koneko, the younger sister of Kyūbi's best friend Nibi. There! Now, Koneko-Chan, why don't you get washed and head downstairs for breakfast? Naruto-Kun, you follow me and I'll show you to Kyūbi's room." Keisei tapped him on the arm and Naruto followed but not before waving, "See you later, Neko-Chan!"

Koneko blushed again but her mind was racing with thoughts and emotion.

**'I knew that it was too good to be true!'** She thought, sliding out of bed to look at her reflection in the full length mirror. Even though she was only an infant (in demon years: 0-200 human years), her body was statuesque and curvaceous. Her breasts had to at least be a DD, maybe even bigger than that. Her long blonde hair ran down to the middle of her back naturally glossy and sheen. She was tall and her long legs, in the right outfit, gave quite an eyeful of her luscious thigh to anyone who was watching. All in all, Koneko found herself to be very attractive and felt a little disappointed that Naruto was already taken. '**Of course Naruto would already be taken. No guy like that can ever be single for long. I have no chance compared to Kyūbi: She's far more beautiful than I will ever be.**' Koneko sighed before disappearing into her bathroom to take a shower.

**9:17 A.M.**

Keisei led Naruto over to the elevator and hit the key for the 9th floor, smiling when Naruto looked at her incredulously.

"Kyū-Chan always liked looking out over the city so naturally her room is on the top floor."

The doors slid open and Naruto followed Keisei down the main hallway where 2 wooden double doors awaited. Keisei knocked on the door lightly, after hearing no response, she opened it up. The room was grand and large and it looked rather comfy even though it had not been inhabited in almost a century. The room was filled with warm colors from red to amber and orange, he noted in delight. The furniture was modern and contemporary to other the rooms of the fabulously wealthy: Flat screen TV's & media console filled with all forms of digital entertainment imaginable, long sofa sectionals, a full bar complete with long counter and stools, and a professional makeup vanity with everything still in the same place from the many years ago when Kyūbi left.

Everything from the wall to the windows was in a style that was distinctly Kyūbi. There was the sound of a rushing water coming from her bathroom, which explained why no one answered when they knocked. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone. Don't forget to come down soon because breakfast is almost ready. Also, I had some of the servants come clear out some of Kyūbi's old clothes and put yours in there. Your underwear are also in there too because we couldn't find another place to put them yet. Maybe Kyūbi will want to throw out some of her old stuff and make room for your things as well. I will see you downstairs Naruto-Kun. Don't be too long dear." Keisei winked knowingly, shutting the door behind her.

Naruto knew what Keisei was implying and found himself blushing at the thought. He shook his head and walked to the bathroom, totally unprepared for the sight before him. Kyūbi's figure was easily visible , even through the fogged shower glass, and just the outline alone had Naruto's cock hardening instantly. But that wasn't what had him ready to rip off his clothes and take her hard and rough against the shower door. Clearly heard in the large bathroom was the sounds of Kyūbi's moans and even through the steam, it wasn't hard to see her fingers sliding in and out of herself as she moaned out things like, "Naruto-Kun!" & "Yes!" & "Use your tongue just like that!".

Along with a number of expletives and a string of words he couldn't understand.

Naruto quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his ankles, his boxers along with them. Quietly he stepped out of them and opened the shower door, frightening poor Kyūbi out of her skin.

**Warning: **_**Lemon Scene**_

"Naruto-Kun, you frightened me!" She said, trying to act as though she was not in the shower pleasuring herself. Naruto didn't say anything but he didn't need to; his cock did for him. Kyūbi looked at him where he was standing across from her, his fists clenched while his dick bobbing up and down in a beckoning call. He slowly made his way towards her, placing his arms around her head when she trapped herself against the wall. Naruto gazed into her eyes for a moment then bent down to kiss her bottom lip. Kyūbi kissed him back and they teased each other with their soft and sweet kisses always on the bottom or the sides but never full on.

Naruto finally stopped and instead placed a kiss against her chin, her jaw and down the left side of her neck. "Naruto-Kun," She moaned softly, against darkened and wet hair. "Please, don't tease me!" He didn't answer but just continued kissing his way down her body, licking up the droplets of water that spilled onto her body from the shower head. Naruto paused when he got to the trimmed, dark red curls that covered her crotch. Their eyes met and Kyūbi blushed, turning her head shyly.

"Please Naruto-Kun, don't look at it! It's embarrassing and I haven't shaved yet!"

The blonde raised his heated gaze to Kyūbi's eyes before rubbing her luscious thigh and placing a sensual kiss against it. After a long moment, he lifted her leg onto his shoulder and exposed her glistening outer walls; tell-tale evidence that she had indeed been playing with herself for quite a while. Naruto grinned at her amusingly when she began blushing hard, muttering about being sorry for touching herself without permission.

"Kyu-Chan, I don't care if you touch yourself. I don't know how demon mating rituals work but just know that you never need my approval to touch yourself. It's nothing to be embarrassed about so why would you be afraid that..." Naruto trailed off, going quiet when he figured out why Kyūbi would feel humiliated.

"So does that mean, all those times that I was with Sakura that you..."

Kyūbi nodded, unable to look him in the eye. Naruto was floored because he never had to deal with a situation like this. Sure, once he and Sakura got together other girls started to notice him a bit more and ask him out but this...this was a different situation completely. She took his silence to be of disgust instead of thought and removed her leg from his shoulder, turning instead to hide her tears underneath the water falling from the shower head.

"I know you must think that I am disgusting Naruto-Kun but I, I..."Her voice cracked and she moved away as he reached out to comfort her. "I loved you! I loved you and it killed me to see you with someone else! To see her face twisting in pleasure as you touched her sent me in to a fit of agony. I'm a strong woman but when something like that tears at my heart...I get enraged with jealousy and were it not for the fact that you were aware of me, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from going after that poor girl. I could see your love for her reflected in her eyes and I started to imagine that it was me you were looking at like that; touching like that; pleasing like that; that you were in love with me and nothing & no one could ever matter. Imagining that was the only thing that kept me from losing my mind to despair and jealousy. I'd completely understand if you hate me now that you know how pathetic and petty I really am. I will take you back home and you'll never have to see me again."

When he still didn't say anything, for he was rather speechless, Kyūbi took that to be the worst and began to cry; attempting to conceal them underneath the running water. This brought Naruto out of his trance and he slammed her against the wall, attacking her mouth as she opened it in surprise. He grabbed a leg and placed it around his waist following suit with the other. Then, without warning, he entered her and slammed relentlessly into her against the wall, moving at a lightning pace. Kyūbi could only moan into his mouth wrapping her arms around his neck in an effort to stop herself from slipping against the wet shower wall.

Naruto pulled away from her lips and whispered into her ear roughly, "Damn it Kyū-Chan, do you know how fucking hot that is?" Kyūbi couldn't respond as he continued to thrust vigorously inside her, losing all control of her body. "To know that you thought about me pleasing you with my mouth and my fingers?" He grunted against her ear, soliciting a moan of pleasure when he thrust deep inside of her moist cavern. Naruto paused for a second to wipe her tears away and place a loving kiss against her mouth as their tongues fought against each other both moaning when he began thrusting into her again.

"Kami baby, do you know how hard it makes me to imagine, to know that you're touching yourself while thinking about me? Fuck, that's got me so hard right now!" He said when they pulled away leaning back slightly as he tried to get a deeper angle and find her sweet spot.

"Oh Naruto-Kun! Just a little higher, please!" Kyūbi moaned, screaming out when he followed her instructions and found her G spot. At this point, Kyūbi could swear she saw her life flash before her eyes as her orgasm hit her and hit her **hard**! Temporarily blinding her vision as Naruto continued thrusting inside of her, determined to extend it. Her walls were milking him converging tightly around his cock and trying to get him to cum. When he felt her orgasm end Naruto pulled out and got on his knees, ignoring her mewl of displeasure. He lifted a leg onto his shoulder and promptly began to eat out her beautiful pussy, grunting when she pulled tight against his hair.

"NARUTO-KUN! KAMI THAT FEELS SO GOOD! OH YES! EAT MY PUSSY BABY! PLEASE, I WANT IT SO BAD!" She screamed, gasping when he spread her legs wider and went as far as he could go. His tongue reached deep into her pussy curling against her walls and eating up all her cum. Kyūbi took her other leg and placed it onto his shoulder where he safely held onto it with his arm. His cock was rock hard from listening to Kyūbi's sounds of pleasure with precum leaking onto the shower floor. He removed his mouth to look at his panting girlfriend, grinning at her pleasure stricken face.

"Down here baby." He said as Kyūbi turned her head to look at him. "I want you to watch me as I make you cum." Naruto quickly stuck three fingers inside of her stretching her walls around them. Kyūbi moaned and felt her eyes beginning to close. Naruto slowly dragged his tongue against her clit, making Kyūbi yelp and look down at him. "Uh uh! Look at me Kyū-Chan. I want you to look in my eyes as a fuck you with my mouth and fingers." Kyūbi moaned, trying hard not to throw her head back in pleasure. Naruto grinned, looking straight into her eyes as he licked her clit, exaggerating the movement. She moaned and ran a hand through his matted locks, screaming when he curled his fingers to reach her hot spot again.

Over and over and over again he manipulated her body against her in the most delicious way and her throat became raw from yelling. Not once did they break their gaze and soon, both could feel her end fast approaching. Kyūbi's eyes began to roll into the back of her head taking hold of Naruto's head and pushing his face closer into her heat.

"FUCK YES! NARUTO-KUN, I'M CUMMING!" She screamed, swiveling her hips as Naruto removed his fingers and used both hands to secure her legs.

"Kyū-Chan..." Naruto whispered, causing her to look at him. She saw the love and desire in his eyes and, unlike the last time that she saw it; when he was pleasuring Sakura, she saw that it was different and that it was just for her and her only. She gasped, smiling as her eyes filled with water.

"Naruto-Kun..." She said quietly, tears running freely down her face. Naruto smiled because he knew that they were happy tears.

"Touch yourself Kyū-Chan...Show me what I do to you." Kyūbi moaned as she untangled her hand from his hair, instead reaching down to touch herself right in front of her lover's eyes. Naruto was enchanted as he watched her fingers disappear inside of her only to come back out stick and soaked in her wetness. Never had he seen anything as magnificent as Kyūbi touching herself and despite the cold water showering on them in buckets, he felt his cock still hard and ready for action.

"Cum for me Kyū-Chan! Let me see your beautiful face when you cum!" At this the dams broke free and Kyūbi screamed out, "Naruto-Kun!" as her body convulsed, releasing her essence into Naruto's awaiting mouth. He wasted no time taking in her juices, groaning into her pussy when she grabbed pulled hard on his hair.

"FUCK! Oh Naruto-Kun..." Kyūbi trailed off, loosening her grip as her orgasm passed. Once he cleaned up her mess thoroughly, Naruto removed her legs from around his shoulders. Kyūbi's legs felt like jello and she could only moan happily as Naruto quickly took her mouth, pressing her against the wall.

"Mmmm..." She moaned into his mouth, sighing happily as he kissed her neck. Kyūbi felt his hard cock pressed against her thigh and pulled away to sink on to the floor, grabbing his hard cock as she stroked it up and down. Naruto didn't say anything only looking on as she played with his dick and rubbed the tip with her thumb, spreading the precum around the head. Needless to say, he was taken totally by surprise when she took him into her mouth; nearly falling when she took him all in, holding onto the shower wall behind her.

"Damn Kyū-Chan! Your mouth feels so good around my cock!" He whispered, using his other hand to move her head around his cock. He nearly blew his load right then when Kyūbi scrapped her teeth lightly against the underside of his dick. When she began moaning and the vibrations traveled up through his road, he had to pull her off before he came. He shook his head Kyūbi's bemused and disappointed look. Pulling her to her feet, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a passionate kiss.

"Kyu-Chan the only place I want to cum is inside of you. Now bend over and put your hands against the wall." Kyūbi moaned, doing as he told her and watching as he spread her legs. Naruto began to rub her ass cheeks, appearing fascinated at the resilient flesh. He saw her looking at him curiously and just grinned, placing a small kiss on each cheek.

"Don't worry Kyū-Chan. I'm not going to fuck your ass...at least not yet." She moaned when he brought a hand down roughly to her cheek, wiggling her butt when he placed a soft kiss against the reddened flesh. Naruto took another second to look at her beautiful ass before stroking his cock and settling himself between her legs. He teased his head against her swollen slit pressing inside slightly to check her wetness. For just the brief moment that he was inside her, Naruto came out soaked bending down to lick her slit, spreading her open with his fingers. Kyūbi gasped and reached a hand back to push his tongue deeper inside of her body, biting down on her lip to keep from screaming.

He continued to lick her onto the edge of sanity, pulling away until he was sure that she was thoroughly soaked and ready for him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready Kyū-Chan. Because for the pounding that I'm about to give you, you'll need it baby." Naruto whispered in her ear, then mercifully slid home. They both let out a gasp when he entered her from behind, already so deep inside her.

"Fuck, Kyū-Chan. You're soaking wet for me baby." Naruto groaned, moving in and out of her slowly until he found a rhythm that felt good for her. Kyūbi gasped when she felt his fingers pull against her hair, moaning at being dominated like this by her lover.

"Only for you Naruto-Kun!" She moaned removing one hand from the wall onto his hip. "Only you make me wet like this...my Naruto-Kun!"

"FUCK!" He screamed, thrusting into her roughly and speeding up his movements; showing just how much her words affected him. Naruto's mind was engulfed in a haze of pleasure after hearing Kyūbi call him hers. No one, not even Sakura, had ever claimed him like that and hearing it from Kyūbi no less, just affected him to his very core. "Kami Kyū-Chan! You're going to me cum so deep inside you baby! Fuck, I love you!" Kyūbi gasped, looking back at Naruto, tears welling into her eyes.

"Do you, do you really mean that Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto smiled, the dimples in his cheeks showing. "Of course I do Kyū-Chan. You're the one I want baby." The tears were flowing freely down Kyūbi's face and she didn't even try to hide them. Naruto leaned over for a kiss, wrapping his arms around her chest as she reached a hand back to grasp the back of his head. She was no longer using the wall as support, instead Naruto held her tight to his body all the while rubbing her delectable breast between his fingers. Once they finally broke the kiss, Naruto felt his balls tighten and began to pump into her hard and fast, hissing because it seemed this angle made her even tighter around him. Kyūbi moaned feeling the familiar rush of pleasure growing deep in her stomach.

He sensed it too and sped up his thrusts until his body was vibrating with the effort it took to keep up with his breakneck pace. He felt the tell tale sign of the end when Kyūbi's walls clamped down on him, moaning out, "Naruto-Kun, I'm cumming!" It took everything in his power not to let go until she had received her orgasm. However, he could not hold on anymore and released his seed deep inside her, filling her to the brim with his cum. Kyūbi felt another orgasm hit her when Naruto came inside her, moaning when she felt his cum leaking down her wet slit and onto the floor of the shower. They groaned in displeasure when he pulled out of her, with more cum leaking out of her filled pussy.

_**Lemon Scene**_** End**

**11:25 A.M.**

Naruto quickly held her to him underneath the shower, washing themselves beneath the cold water. After they were thoroughly cleaned, Naruto turned off the shower, carrying his lover bridal style into **their** bedroom, grabbing a towel on the way. Though they were exhausted, Kyūbi and Naruto had a little too much fun than was innocent drying each other off. It seemed the two love birds could not stop touching each other, their mirthful teasing leading to a heavy make out session. They left the room two and a half hours after Naruto joined Kyūbi in the shower and so they were rather surprised that everyone was still seated at the table. Conversation ceased when they walked into the room and Naruto felt Kyūbi wrap his arms tight around her waist in an almost...possessive manner?

"Well, big sister. Looks like you finally made it home and you...brought a friend. Hmmm, he's cute. Nice to meet you sweetheart, my name is Enrei." The woman that was previously sitting in the chair nearest them introduced, holding out her hand for him to shake it. Kyūbi was livid with rage, her body vibrating with anger in contrast with how it was just thirty minutes ago when she had her final orgasm. Naruto held Kyūbi cautiously to his side but he noticed Enrei holding out her hand impatiently, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

Not wanting to appear rude, he reached out and shook her hand while trying to keep his girlfriend calm by rubbing her softly in the small of her back.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you." Naruto said though at this point he wasn't so sure. Enrei gasped before smirking mischievously, biting her bottom lip and checking him out shamelessly. It took all his strength to subtly restrain Kyūbi, who he felt would lash out at Enrei at any point.

"Enrei..." Kyūbi hissed out through her teeth. "I wasn't aware that you would be here today."

Her younger sister smirked, stepping closer to her seething elder sibling. "Well, that doesn't surprise me sister since I didn't think you would be coming back home at all. If anything I should be the one shocked by you suddenly coming home after ten decades of...exploring." She added, winking flirtatiously at Naruto. Naruto, for his part, played the respectful boyfriend and just continued comforting his girl. Enrei took special noticed of this and pushed Naruto's chivalry even further, crossing her arms to enhance her already huge cleavage; she scowled heavily when he kept his eyes respectfully above her collarbone, not once glancing down at the enormous globes of flesh.

'**Ugh, what is wrong with this boy? Does he not know a beautiful woman when he sees one? How will I ever prove that I'm better than Kyūbi if her boyfriend doesn't fall for me? I will get him yet and when I do, I'll rub in my lovely SISTER'S face and then I'll play with him for a bit and drop him.' **Enrei thought mischievously, shivering in malicious delight at the thought of one upping her sister by stealing her boyfriend right under her nose.

Keisei sensed the hostility and quickly focused everyone's attention on her.

"Well, now that we have the greeting out of the way, Kyūbi-Chan, Naruto-Kun take a seat, lunch will be out in a moment. They walked over to the table and Naruto held out Kyūbi's chair like a gentleman, then seated himself next to her. Immediately after he was seat, Kyūbi placed her hand on his thigh and he held it between his own. Everyone at the table noticed the small affection and had different reactions to it.

Enrei: '**Hmm, they are so sweet its sickening!**'

Koneko: '**Kyūbi-Sama looks much better with him than I ever would. *sigh* Naruto-Kun...**'

Megami: '**Even I have to admit, they look adorable together almost like they're in love.**'

Keisei: '**Those two are so in love. The way Kyūbi's smile brightens when he's in the room, I've never seen her smile like that since...**' Her thoughts trailed off, as she shook the horrible memories of her bastard ex-husband.

At this time, three servants appeared and brought out the food, placing a steaming plate of grilled scallops, shrimp, and lobster with grilled vegetables and fried rice. The table was quiet as everyone present enjoyed the delicious food, watching in awe and mild amusement as Naruto and Kyūbi fed each other. More like Kyūbi feeding Naruto and him attempting to feed her but missing horribly, the food landing onto her napkin. Of course he was doing it on purpose, being rewarded with Kyūbi's infectious giggling and laughter. Some time later the table was cleared and they all moved to the large living room, Naruto in a sofa chair by the TV with Kyūbi resting comfortably in his lap.

"So Naruto-Kun, why don't you tell us how you met our **dear** Kyū-Chan?" Asked Enrei snidely, drawing everyone's attention to the Jinchūriki. Keisei frowned at her second daughter's behavior but did nothing further; instead opting to sip on her tea.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably with all the attention focused on him. "Um, well, I uh-" He started, scratching the back of his head. How do you explain to your girlfriend's family that you were once her imprisoner for the last fourteen years and only found out about two weeks ago that she was in love with you.

"That's ok Naruto-Kun." Kyūbi said, smirking knowingly at her sister. "I can answer this." Naruto nodded, embracing her tighter in a sign of gratitude. Kyūbi took a deep breath and began her story.

**Warning: **_**Dark and Mature Themes**_

"After I left from home and went wandering around. I visited a few of the other Demon Countries but otherwise didn't do much of anything else. Then one day I decided to visit the mortal world, hoping to get a glance of how the humans survived and thrived with their somewhat primitive and imaginative technology. I was fascinated with the human culture and for a few years I was able to live among them without suspicion, until one day I met a man. His name was Madara Uchiha and he was one of the most evil and sinister men I have ever met."

Everyone was quiet and listened attentively but none more than Naruto. "Somehow, he knew what I really was and called me on it; his eyes burning into me like an evil and cruel fire infecting and manipulating me until I couldn't even remember who I was. Those red eyes were full of hate, deceit, and were unnatural; even by demon standards. They possessed such power and there was no single pupil; just ring after ring of darkness surrounded by small markings that sought and enticed my true demonic nature. Under their control, I couldn't stop myself from destroying the lives of the humans I'd come to admire, respect even. I could feel myself changing and growing and growing until I couldn't even recognize myself. I had truly become the demon inside of me, I had become the nine tailed fox."

No one dared speak or even move as Kyūbi took a shaky breath, tears running from her eyes. Naruto couldn't move and felt the blood in his veins run cold as the memories hit him. "The scent of freshly slaughtered blood, heaps of splintered wood and destroyed buildings, the countless lives taken by my hand. Even though I had absolutely no control over my body I could still see everything clearly, the fear and terror of the humans, watching in horror as the demon inside of me slaughtered them by the masses. All because of one man and his damned evil. He used to say to me, 'Kyūbi, with you I will bring peace to the world with your almighty power and my brilliance, we will rule the world.' He would laugh and just the sound would grip my heart in fear and terror, slowly infecting me until I could feel my psyche breaking and letting the demon take over. I couldn't even keep my human form for more than a few hours until I would turn back into that evil monster."

"Then one day, Madara engaged in a battle with Hashirama Senju, his most hated enemy. Madara attempted to use me against him when, somehow, Hashirama broke Madara's control of me and I was set free. Madara was gravely injured without my power and he was pronounced dead. Hashirama sealed me inside of his wife, Mito Uzumaki, to keep me from wreaking havoc upon the earth and for that I was grateful; but the demon was screaming, lusting for escape to destroy and cause chaos."

Tears were flowing freely down her face and Kyūbi let out a gut wrenching sob as she clutched her chest in pain. All of the women were sobbing lightly, including Enrei, at the pain Kyūbi must have had to endure. Naruto felt a warm tear slide down his face because he could feel the sorrow and shame that it caused her.

"Near the end of her life, Mito selected one of her clansmen to pass along the status and responsibility, to the clan's member. Her name, H-Her name was K-Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto gasped, feeling an ache in the pit of his stomach and thought he felt his heart stop beating.

'**My, my mother? Kaasan?**' He gulped, his mind running wild trying to process this information. Kyūbi couldn't look at him but didn't stand up for she knew that if she did, her legs would fail her.

"Kushina was a young girl about sixteen or seventeen and she was rather scared about the prospect of having me sealed within her. She had just started gaining respect among her Shinobi comrades and had fallen in love with a gorgeous young man by the name of Minato Namikaze. I felt sympathetic towards her, having her life destined to be my container. But Mito comforted her and told her the only way to control the demon was through love; and it was the love of Minato that helped her tame the beast, to tame me. I took a liking to Kushina, because she reminded me so much of myself, beautiful, intelligent, and a real spitfire; but she also possessed great skill in Fūinjutsu, something that was uniquely her own."

"Kushina was also very curious and one day she came to me inside her mind. When she saw me she stood then whispered out, 'Kyūbi?'. Of course I answered her back, walking up to the bars of my imprisonment. She looked surprised to see me but her next question sent me into a laughing fit. 'Wait, you're a girl?'. I told her that it was true, that I was indeed a girl. Then she said something that surprised me. 'But wait! You don't look...evil!' I shook her head and told her that I wasn't but it was my true demonic nature inside of me that was evil. That it was trying to take over my mind so it could rampage freely and that I was the only one holding it back. Then she asked me why I was imprisoned inside of her then. I told her it was because in case I lost control of the spirit she would be there to try to suppress it long enough to be sealed again."

"The very next question she asked was, 'So you don't like, I mean, you don't want to kill all of those people? That was your demonic side?' I said, 'No, I don't like killing or murdering innocent people. At times I feel strained and my demonic side takes advantage of this and uses it to overpower me, causing the rampages and chaos that is associated with me.' Kushina looked at me hard for a while, determining if I was lying or not. 'Well, I believe you. I tell you what, you and I will be friends so the demon can't take over you.' To say I was caught unexpectedly would me a huge understatement. Never, in all of my time living amongst them, had a human ever befriended me. Kushina and I...we became best friends and she was one of the few people that I could entrust with everything. I told her about my life back home, how I got here, and why I came to the mortal world."

"We shared a lot in common and Kushina trusted me as well, telling about all of her problems and worries; Minato, the village, Minato, her clan, Minato, the great Shinobi Wars. She did bring up Minato quite a lot so one day Kushina finally decided to show him to me. Minato already knew that Kushina had been talking to me for a while before then and he trusted her judgment above anything else. I remember the first time when Kushina introduced us. He was every bit as handsome as Kushina described him and of course I could see him through her eyes but that was nothing like meeting him in person. I could see why Kushina fell in love with him; he was kind, sweet, and great gentlemen. The obvious love between them was a wonderful sight to behold indeed and I was grateful that Minato still loved her even though her being my Jinchūriki made others fear her for the wrong reasons."

_**Flash-Back Begin:**_

_**(~Tuesday, March 10th~)**_

_Kyūbi lay in her bed cell waiting for Minato and Kushina to arrive. Lately her memory of everything had become foggy and she found herself fatigued all the time now. Her senses felt dulled and her body felt as though it was changing some how though there was no physical evidence that it really was._

_'I wonder why I keep forgetting everything? And why am I so tired all of the time?' Kyūbi thought._

_There was a bright flash and Minato & Kushina appeared outside of the cage their fingers intertwined. Kyūbi waved at them but stumbled back when the small action sent her head spinning. A sharp pain ran through her head causing her to let out a low moan and shut her eyes tight. Slowly she made her way over to Minato and Kushina who were looking at her concernedly._

"_Kyūbi-Chan, are you all right?" Kushina asked, watching her friend carefully from the other side of the cage. Kyūbi waved her hand dismissively._

"_I'm fine Kushina, just a little dizzy. Greetings Minato-Kun. How are you?"_

_Minato bowed, wrapping an arm around Kushina's waist, his hand resting softly against her stomach. "I'm doing great Kyūbi-Chan. No, more than great! Everything is perfect!" He said happily, looking down at Kushina's stomach who was positively beaming at him. There seemed to be something different between them and Kyūbi stood silent for a moment, trying to process the whole ordeal. Glancing at Kushina, there seemed to be a glow surrounding her and her body looked like it had changed somehow. Her long red hair grew out to her low back, her breasts seemed even more swelled as though they had grown overnight. Her body seemed curvier from the last time she saw her and there appeared to be a small bump protruding out from her shirt. It was then that Kyūbi's dizzy mind put two and two together and let out an exciting gasp._

"_Oh my goodness Kushina! You're pregnant!" Kyūbi squealed as Minato and Kushina blushed. Kushina nodded happily rubbing the small baby bump. "How many months along are you?"_

"_About eight weeks or so. Minato-Kun and I suspected it for a while but we didn't want to tell you unless we were sure." Kushina said shyly, her face turning crimson. Kyūbi smiled, happy that her only human friends would be having a child soon._

_Kyūbi walked as close to the bars as she could, gazing brightly at the child growing in Kushina's stomach. "This is great news Kushina-Chan. I know how much you two have always wanted children and I'm very happy for you both. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"_

_They shook their head and Kyūbi frowned. Any demon mother knew whether the child would be a boy or a girl from the moment that it was conceived. Minato saw her frown and quickly launched into an explanation._

_"Human pregnancy is a lot different than demon pregnancy Kyū-Chan. The mother has to hold the child for nine months, or three trimesters, before it is born. The parents usually don't find out the gender of the child until after about 5 months or sometime in the 2nd trimester for most cases. We're only two months into the first trimester so we won't know for another three months at least."_

_"I think that it's a boy." Kushina said, rolling her eyes at her husband. "No girl would cause me to show this much already and I've rarely had morning sickness. The boys tend to weigh more than girls and I know I've put on a least ten pounds so far." Minato scratched the back of his head sheepishly, his eyes landing on the seal on Kyūbi's cage. Their eyes followed his and a feeling dread dropped into the pit of their stomach. The seal was torn, the ink faded almost becoming invisible. Kyūbi knew what this meant and didn't like it one bit. Her worst fears had been realized and she now knew why she was having those long losses of memory._

_Slowly she was losing control of her psyche and the demon was beginning to take over physically while she was totally unaware of the whole ordeal. Until that moment._

_"Kushina, Minato." She said gravely, looking directly at the blonde Hokage. "I need you to find away to get me out of Kushina before the seal breaks. If you can find a way to extract me from her without harming her or the baby, then I will return home so that I can be cured." Kushina's eyes widened, looking between a somber Kyūbi and her pondering husband._

_"No, but wait Kyūbi-Chan." Kushina said anxiously. "You don't have to leave! I mean, isn't there some way that you can make the seal stronger Minato-Kun?"_

_Minato shook his head, frowning. "I won't be able to because with a seal this complex, the additional security seal engraved within it allows only the original creator to modify it at all; but since the original is dead the only way to stop it is to create a new seal and find another Jinchūriki."_

_"But can't you reseal it inside of me?"_

_"No Kushina-Chan, a Jinchūriki can only be sealed once because after the first time the host's body is transformed to contain the sealed demon once. They would die from the power to seal a demon inside of them twice." There was a very long pause because no one had any idea what to say._

_"Minato," He looked up at Kyūbi. "What of you could combine the summoning seal with your Kage Bunshin Jutsu and make me a temporary summons just long enough for me to get back home. I would only be like a clone of Kushina but instead of her it will be only me independently; and it wont have the side effects of removing the demon from a Jinchūriki."_

_Minato looked thoughtful, nodding his head slightly. "You're right Kyūbi-Chan. That may work but it will have to wait until the seal is broken. If I can place a seal on the moment that you are released, you'll go into a summons scroll where I can call you out in the form of a Kage Bunshin. But its really going to depend a lot on how long you can keep your, er, dark side at bay. I will need at least three hours to draw the seal on you."_

_"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of that problem before hand. You just start drawing up that seal so that when this one releases me, we'll already be prepared." Kyūbi said seriously sparing a long look at her container._

_"Don't worry Kushina-Chan. I won't let any harm come to you or the baby. You have my word. But just to be safe, maybe its best that you only come visit me when its absolutely necessary. I don't know what's making this seal wear down but if it has something to do with you visiting me I don't want you to put you and your kit's health in jeopardy."_

_Kushina looked surprised but smiled bleakly. "Ok Kyūbi-Chan. I guess this is goodbye."_

_Kyūbi smiled sadly at her friend, "I guess it is Kushina-Chan but its only temporary. I promise once I am cured I will come back to see you again."_

_For a moment, the Jinchūriki and her demon shared a bittersweet gaze that closely resembled that of two sisters leaving home for the first time to explore the world. Minato was silent as the women shared their last moment together, determined to find a way to fix this just to get the sadness, that had settled itself, from Kushina's eyes._

_'No matter what, I will find a way to fix this!' Minato thought, 'Kyūbi-Chan doesn't deserve this and neither does my Kushina! I will make this right, even if it is the last thing I do.'_

_"Come on Kushina, it's time to go." Minato grinned sadly at Kyūbi. "Goodbye for now Kyūbi-Chan. I promise I'll find a way to fix this."_

_"I know you will Minato. I know you will." Kyūbi watched as they disappeared from her view, only when she saw a bright flash did she allow the salty tears to fall from her eyes._

_**Flash-Back End**_

**(Present Time)**

**3:34 P.M.**

"That was the last time we ever saw each other again because in the seven months after that, the seal broke. It wasn't by natural causes but it was physically removed by someone else. Madara Uchiha was still alive and somehow, had snuck back into the village. He found Kushina asleep in the hospital, where she was waiting for the arrival of her child. Madara now possessed a more advanced arsenal of Jutsu using his **Eternal** **Mangekyō Sharingan**. The Uchiha used a Genjutsu to infiltrate Kushina's mind and appear outside of my cage. I asked him what he was doing her and he said he was here to release me. I told him I didn't want him to release but the bastard just laughed. Those horrible, glowing red eyes pierced through my own and I could here the demon inside of me screaming for release to serve its master. It took everything in me to hold it back but during that time Madara had slowly begun to tear off the seal. 'Stop!' I shouted at him, who just kept smiling. 'You don't know what you're doing!'

"The smug bastard just shook his head at me and ripped the rest of the seal off. The cell wrenched open and I felt a sharp, searing pain as though my head was being split open. In my state I ran over to Madara and tried to fight him, ignoring the pain. He overpowered me easily in my weakened state and held my face tight between his own. 'Don't fight me Kyūbi, you and I belong together and with you by my side the world will be ours.' I gasped at him and used my head to break his nose. I heard him scream something at me but there was a strange pull and a loud popping noise; then suddenly I found myself outside in the real world next to Kushina's bedside."

"Madara appeared across the room too, his nose bleeding profusely. I was taken by surprise when he strode over to me with unnatural speed and back handed me. He grabbed my throat and choked me until I could feel myself gasping for air. 'Don't fight me Kyūbi! Show your true self! NOW!' He shouted at me. I felt my control slipping and my head splitting in two until everything went black. The last thing I remember seeing is Kushina gasping awake, looking at me in surprise and Minato flinging open the door, looking between me and Kushina. My memory is very vague after that but I can remember seeing Minato standing on a giant frog summon, drawing a seal on his fingers."

"The last thing I remembered was the demon screaming in pain, the smell of fear and horror, and lastly, the wail of a new born child. Now, here I am fourteen years later after everyone else from that time period dead or either aged greatly since then. The people have become so fearful of me that they would make many attempts on the life of my Jinchūriki as though it was his fault that I attacked. Even when he was just an infant his injuries from them would be so great, that even with all of my chakra and healing abilities, I was barely able to keep him alive until he learned to defend himself." She ended shakily, her face streaked with slim lines of salty tears.

Everyone pieced together what she was saying, and Megami let out a gasp. "So, does that mean...Naruto-Kun? You're Kyūbi-Chan's Jinchūriki?" Naruto nodded, feeling Kyūbi racking with sobs. He understood how she must have felt, telling him all this for the first time in front of her family. For almost the week that he had been with her, Naruto knew Kyūbi's tendencies and could read her emotions like a book. From the light flush in her cheeks, he knew that she was feeling shame (for not telling Naruto about it sooner, for him hearing it the first time with other people around); her pouted and trembling lips showed sorrow (for those whose lives she took, including Minato and Kushina); her clenched fists and tight shoulder anger (at herself for being so weak); but most dominant of all, fear (that Naruto will hate her for what she'd done). He could truly sense her every feeling and the cause of it.

Naruto wasn't upset or angered with her in the slightest but grateful for her telling him what he always wanted to know. What no one in the village, not even the Hokage, would tell him: about his family. He wrapped his arms around Kyūbi, holding her tight to him. She stiffened as he turned her in his lap, his finger brushing softly against her cheek.

"Thank y-you for telling me Kyū-Chan. About everything w-when no one else w-would. I love you." He rasped out softly, with water filled eyes.

"Naruto-Kun..." Kyūbi whispered, stroking his hair when he gave her a watery smile. She smiled back and buried her face into his neck, sniffling as he rubbed softly up and down her back. The other women watched the couple with a satisfied smile as they continued to comfort each other.

Megami: '**Kyūbi, you've had to deal with a lot since you left. I'm glad that you have Naruto-Kun now. You both deserve each other after what you've been through.**

Enrei: '**Oh Kyū-Chan, I had no idea. I've been acting like such a bitch to you all my life without realizing how all this shit must be affecting you. I won't be that way anymore, hearing your and Naruto's story has made me realize how silly all those "competitions" with you were.**'

Koneko: '**Kyūbi-Sama is so brave and strong. I don't think I would ever be able to do what she did without breaking down. I see now how she and Naruto-Kun needed each other to survive.**'

Keisei: '**My poor, poor baby. Alone like that and having to deal with her demon without our help. If I had just been a little more persistent with the search maybe I would have got there in time to stop all of this from happening...but now I see, if I did, Naruto-Kun and Kyūbi-Chan may have never had each other. They're so in love, its just beautiful to watch.**'

Kyūbi had quieted down and was resting comfortably inside of Naruto's arms her tears gone and dried away. Naruto held her close to him, placing small kisses on her neck, her forehead, her cheeks, then, finally, her lips. Soon she was fast asleep and he was happy that she was finally getting some rest after the day that she'd been having. He continued rubbing her hair softly in an adoring and doting manner that sent the women into a quiet course of aww's. It was just how obvious how far in love with her he was in the short time they were together.

**My goodness, this was a very tearful chapter. Writing about Naruto's parents and Kyūbi's experience in the human world like that really tugged at my heartstrings. I hated to have to let Naruto know the painful existence of his past but I can safely say that is ENOUGH angst to last this story until the end. Of course the story will have a good ending because I get angry when I read a story I like only to find at the end something bad happens. It's kind of like "Why waste my time with me reading all these fuckin' chapters if you're just gonna throw it all to shit?". Well hoped you liked it and I am so done with angst right now, ugh! Back to humor and the best news is I already have a head start on the chapters for the other stories (1000 words or more)!**

**PS. There have been a few questions about the harem list in my story 'Hero's Harem'. A reader pointed out to me that a good number of the girls on that list were either very minor or didn't make a regular appearance on the show. So it was suggested that I take a survey to ask the readers who they want in the harem. So please vote for your favorite girls, I will take around the top 20 women who are not lock-ins. The only Locks are Kyubi, Koneko, and Sakura. I'm pretty lenient with the number and may add a few more girls depending on what their results are. Don't vote just once vote multiple times to ensure your favorite girl gets her chance with Naruto.**

**With Much Love & Appreciation,**

**T. Soul – The Harem Master**


End file.
